Moscovia
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Kai es el Zar de Rusia, y su esposo es Yuriy, quien ha reinado en sus tres años de ausencia. Después de ganar la guerra, finalmente Kai regresa para reclamar su trono y a su marido, quien ya se ha enamorado de Bryan, tal y como él lo ha hecho con Rei. Un complot para asesinarlos a ambos y la habilidad de transformarse en bestias sagradas podría volver a unirlos, si sobreviven.
1. Lobo rojo

Nota inicial: Para no complicarnos demasiado con sucesos históricos reales, ésta historia será totalmente ficticia en varios aspectos. Utilizaré algunos hechos que en realidad sucedieron como base, pero por ningún motivo deberán tomarse en serio.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencia: Yaoi, lime y posible Lemon explícito en próximos capítulos

Parejas principales: Kai x Yuriy, Bryan x Yuriy, Kai x Rei, Robert x Johnny, entre otras

 **MOSCOVIA**

 **Capítulo 1 – Lobo Rojo**

En 1613, el consejo nacional de Rusia eligió a Michael Romanov como el primer Zar, poniendo fin a un largo periodo de inestabilidad. Casi 70 años después, Pedro el Grande introdujo amplias reformas, incluyendo la creación del **Ejército rojo** , cuya expansión ayudaría a Pedro a subordinar la iglesia ortodoxa bajo su mando, así como la reorganización de muchas estructuras gubernamentales a lo largo de dinastías europeas.

En 1721, Rusia conquistó Estonia y Letonia después de décadas en guerra con Suecia, estableciendo una imponente presencia naval en el Mar Báltico, y una _ventana a Europa._

 **Rusia imperial, 1748…**

Voltaire Romanov asciende al poder, y después de una visita diplomática a Japón regresa con su primera esposa y madre de su heredero, al cual se le empieza a llamar por su apellido, con el fin de fortificar la alianza entre Rusia y Japón.

Tan sólo 24 años después y tras la muerte de ambos padres a manos de asesinos ucranianos, Kai Hiwatari asciende al trono.

 _El Zar Hiwatari,_ como es llamado, instauró en su primer decreto la posibilidad del matrimonio homosexual, y desposó al heredero de una de las familias más ricas de Rusia y amigo de la infancia, Yuriy Ivanov, a quien se le dio el título de _Rey,_ por debajo de Zar, pero por encima de todos los demás.

Tan sólo medio año después del comienzo de su reinado, el país experimentó un enorme crecimiento económico, el cual se reflejó en mejores condiciones de vida para sus habitantes. El Zar se volvió en un ícono de poder y respeto como nunca antes para todos los habitantes, el ejército rojo creció y se fortaleció con el paso del tiempo.

Finalmente, en el año de 1775, Kai Hiwatari juntó a su enorme ejército y salió al campo de batalla, conquistando Crimea, Ucrania, Georgia y Polonia, finalmente obteniendo venganza tras cortar por sí mismo la cabeza del rey que ordenó el asesinato de sus padres. Esto le tomó al zar 3 largos años y muchas vidas rusas, pero con el territorio recién ganado y los impuestos, fue una decisión que le trajo muchos beneficios al imperio.

Era hora de regresar a la capital, Moscovia, y ver a su país, su gente y su esposo tras tres años de ausencia.

 **Agosto, 1775, Crimea.**

 _Ahí hay algo_ pensó el Zar, levantándose de un brinco, regando el vino sobre la mesa.

Con espada en mano, salió por la ventana, intentando ver algo entre la maleza frente a él.

Escuchaba ruido, como pisadas y movimiento de un animal muy rápido.

 _No son asesinos, puesto que ellos no harían ruido, y es demasiado ágil para ser un humano cualquiera…_

Alzó la espada un poco más cuando el ruido se acercó a él, pero se detuvo.

Finalmente, una pata blanca salió de entre los altos arbustos y un enorme tigre blanco con rayas negras se dejó ver.

Kai sonrió. Miró a los lados y después abrió la puerta, por la cual entró el tigre seguido del Zar.

Mientras el bicolor cerraba las cortinas, la silueta del animal proyectada en la pared comenzaba a desfigurarse, una sombre mórbida y sin sentido se hacía más alta y esbelta, hasta que obtuvo la forma de un joven con un cabello tan largo que acariciaba el cálido piso de madera y sin prenda alguna.

-Rei… - Kai mantuvo su distancia, pero el _tigre_ notó cómo sus ojos se suavizaban, como lo hacían siempre con él

-Llévame contigo – pidió, arrodillándose – te lo daré todo

-Ya me lo has dado – El bicolor colocó la espada en su funda y se agachó para que el chico se levantara – pero si Yuriy te ve…

-¿Qué hará? Tú eres el zar. Son tus órdenes, y él tiene que vivir siguiéndolas.

Kai se mordió el labio.

-… si te ve no será feliz

-¿Y crees que lo será contigo? Ya tiene a alguien más, así como tú. Kai, tu matrimonio es tan sólo una unión que mantiene el dinero en la corona y viceversa.

Suspiro. Un ligero gruñido y después otro suspiro más.

-Estoy casi más emocionado por conocer a su amante que por verlo a él…

-Lo sé. Pero tranquilo, todo es muy sencillo. Solamente tienes que decretar que estás en tu derecho de tener tantos esposos como desees, nombrarme rey, y así podremos estar juntos.

Los ojos rojos se cerraron por unos segundos.

-Supongo que se me ocurrirá algo en el camino – tomó la mano del chico de enigmáticos ojos dorados y lo dirigió a la cama, donde lo recostó y comenzó a acariciar con dedos y labios.

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

-¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio?

-A mí, mi cuerpo y mi inteligencia – El chico suspiró cuando el peliazul dirigió sus labios a una zona más íntima - ¿Lo harás?

Kai no respondió, y Rei no insistió. Después de todo, algo más placentero que títulos y poder estaba deshaciendo las cobijas.

 **Moscovia**

Lacio y brillante cabello rojo regado en la almohada. Piel blanca cubierta en sudor, una suave respiración y tenue olor a lavanda.

Eso era lo que el halcón en la ventana pudo observar por varios minutos, pero echó a volar tan pronto la puerta se abrió y una figura entró, despertando al durmiente chico.

-Vamos, Yuriy. ¿Has vuelto a dormir hasta tarde? Es lunes, y tienes más de sesenta audiencias hoy, a las cuales ya vas retrasado.

-… - un bostezo y un vistazo rápido a la ventana

-¿Aún lo esperas?

-Soñé con él – respondió y se levantó - ¿Está listo mi baño?

-Desde hace horas. El agua está fría, lo cual sería satisfactorio para mi puesto que mereces un castigo por despertar tan tarde, pero ya que te gusta, no veo nada de…

-Shhh- pidió el pelirrojo – es muy temprano para esto.

El Rey caminó hasta la ducha, la cual quedaba al otro lado del cuarto. Ahí esperaban tres chicos, los cuales lo ayudaron a entrar y comenzaron a asearlo.

El hombre que lo había despertado sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer.

-Si terminas las audiencias a las dieciséis, tienes tiempo para elegir la comida del banquete que se servirá cuando su serenísima alteza el Zar regrese.

-Si es que regresa – respondió el ojiazul - ¿Y si mejor se queda por allá? Aquí estamos muy bien sin él

-Podrían cortar tu lengua por decir esas barbaridades.

-Sólo que lo ordene yo mismo – respondió y dejó que uno de los tres chicos tallara su cuerpo

-¿No estás ni un poco emocionado por ver a tu marido? Después de todo, siempre te hizo muy feliz.

-No lo he visto en años. Y por lo que sé, el chino está con él. ¿Crees que no sé lo que han hecho? No eres el único que tiene espías. Es capaz de regresar y divorciarse de mí para desposar al asqueroso chamán.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua? Estoy seguro de que cambiarías tu anillo nupcial por uno de B…

-Basta – Yuriy agitó la mano – fuera todos. Yo terminaré mi baño. Bajaré tan pronto termine, y quiero mi desayuno en el trono.

Los tres chicos salieron despavoridos. El hombre mayor hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir, dijo…

-No olvides que Kai es tu Zar. Si quieres mantener tu posición, será mejor que pienses bien lo que harás con _él_ cuando regrese.

-Lo sé, Boris. Ahora, fuera.

El mayor salió y el pelirrojo se quedó solo.

Se sumergió en el agua jabonosa y apretó los puños. El anillo en su mano izquierda comenzaba a molestarle.

Minutos después, el Rey salió a la sala de trono vestido y perfumado, con un desayuno de cuatro tiempos esperando por él.

Naranja, melón, incluso papaya, los cuales eran verdaderamente raros en esa parte del mundo hacían el primer tiempo. Salmon y pan el segundo. Papas con tocino el tercero. Y finalmente, pay de limón.

Tan pronto comenzó a comer, llegó el primer súbdito.

Se agachó frente a él y pronunció las palabras que le habían indicado tan pronto llegó al palacio.

-Su majestad, gracias por recibirme. Mi nombre no importa, pero soy un adinerado mercader. Lo que acontece es que tengo quinientas cabezas de ganado, y estoy dispuesto a venderle la mitad en los días venideros. No quiero el pago ahora. En lugar de eso, quiero que acabando el invierno y tan pronto comience la primavera, se me sean entregados la misma cantidad de becerros. Éste ganado que poseo ya está listo para alimentar al ejército, por lo que prefiero deshacerme de él ahora y asegurar nuevos activos el próximo año.

-La guerra ya terminó, el ganado será usado para alimentar los orfanatos. Boris firmará el decreto con el cual podrás reclamar los becerros el próximo año. Siguiente.

El campesino hizo una referencia y se marchó sonriente.

Después de él apareció un chico, bastante joven, quizás de unos dieciséis años.

-Su majestad, gracias por recibirme. Mi nombre es Max Mizuhara, y vengo de Japón a estudiar la lengua y cultura rusas. Humildemente solicito una ayuda monetaria para comenzar mis estudios, la cual pagaré en un lapso de diez años tras mi graduación.

-Hecho. Siguiente.

El chico hizo una referencia y salió dando pequeños brinquitos de felicidad.

-Su majestad, gracias por recibirme. – Una mujer de mediana edad con lágrimas en los ojos se postró ante él – mi hermana me ha robado todas las joyas que poseía y las vendió, por lo que ya no puedo recuperarlas. Hablé con el juez, pero no quiso condenarla a muerte. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para asegurarme de que sea ejecutada en vez de sólo encarcelada?

Yuriy se levantó y se plantó frente a ella.

-Abolí la pena de muerte hace dos años, y ningún crimen será sujeto a dicho castigo. A todos los que vengan por eso, será mejor que salgan de la sala antes de que haga una excepción con ustedes.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y salió, así como otros veinte súbditos.

-Bien, eso ya me redujo la mitad del trabajo, tal vez después de todo si pueda ir a cazar hoy – Le comentó Yuriy a Boris en voz baja una vez que regresó al trono

-Su majestad, el banquete…

- _Su majestad, gracias por recibirme…_

Tanto Boris como Yuriy reconocieron la voz y observaron al joven, el cual se acercaba altanero al trono, a una distancia que hizo sentir a los guardias reales incómodos.

El pelirrojo hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrar la sonrisa de felicidad que ahora amenazaba con asomarse.

- _¿Puedo obtener una audiencia privada al finalizar su sesión?_

Yuriy susurró algo a Boris y el hombre, no muy animado, le indicó al joven de ojos lavanda que lo siguiera.

El pelirrojo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, y después continuó con las preguntas, ansioso por terminar.

Casi dos horas después llegó a su cuarto, y tan pronto abrió la puerta divisó al chico, quien comía uvas mientras leía un libro sobre ruiseñores.

-Bryan…

El mencionado se levantó y ambos corrieron al encuentro. Se abrazaron y besaron como si no si hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, y luego permanecieron uno en brazos del otro mientras se acariciaban los rostros.

-Te extrañé – dijo el chico cuyo color de cabello y ojos tiraban al mismo tono de lavanda – fue casi un mes…

-Veintinueve días – respondió el pelirrojo – Dios… no vuelvas a hacerme esto

-Pero te traigo nueva información

-Eso lo discutiremos luego… - apretó su suéter – por favor bésame de nuevo

El más alto asintió y lo levantó un poco para unirse a él apasionadamente, y después se dirigieron a la cama, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde.

Después de asearse, ambos fueron requeridos en la sala donde se probarían los platillos del banquete de recibida del Zar.

Yuriy no le daba mucha importancia, pero Boris hacía énfasis en que era importante que el Zar se sintiera bien recibido.

-Después de tres años de andar en campamentos, no creo que a Kai le importe mucho el platillo – comentó Yuriy, quien disfrutaba de un plato de camarones con crema de almendras

Boris se aclaró la garganta –Emm, le recuerdo que el su alteza serenísima odia los mariscos, para él lo mejor sería un filete de…

-¿De China? He escuchado que Kai goza al devorarla… - comentó Bryan buslonamente

-Para usted, el Zar debe ser mencionado como _alteza real, su alteza, Zar o su alteza serenísima_ no _Kai_

-Qué va, si el que ha mandado aquí por 3 años ha sido Yuriy…

-Supongo que en las aldeas no se les educa a los críos bastardos – comentó Boris

Bryan y Yuriy se miraron a los ojos. El pelilavanda alzó una ceja y con su mano izquierda tomó el cuchillo cerca de él.

-Boris, por favor trae papiro, voy a escribir algo para Kai – pidió el pelirrojo y el mencionado salió de la sala

-Qué imbécil – dijo Bryan – te digo, no me vendría mal _marcarlo_ un día de éstos

-Lo necesito – respondió el ojiazul – Es el único aquí que realmente sabe lo que hace

Poco después, Boris apareció con papiro, tinta y pluma.

Yuriy escribió dos palabras y después lo enrollo, entregándoselo y sonriendo. A Boris no le causó mucha gracia, pero hizo una referencia y lo colocó a un lado.

-Supongo que mañana se tomará el día – comentó el consejero

-Supones bien – respondió Bryan – De hecho, nos tomaremos dos días

Boris hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero después de una mirada autoritaria del ojiazul, no dijo nada.

Cayó la noche y ambos chicos llegaron a la alcoba del pelirrojo.

Se sentaron frente a una mesa de madera y se sirvieron un par de copas de vino. La ventana estaba abierta, y una leve brisa entraba por ella, dándoles la idea de que el cuarto se sentía bastante acogedor.

-Esta mañana te observé dormir por un rato – dijo Bryan – hasta que Boris entró y me tuve que ir

-¿Te vio?

-No lo creo

-Bien – Yuriy comenzó a jugar con su anillo nupcial

Bryan tomó su mano y observó la armella. Era de oro, con un fino trabajo de hojas labradas alrededor del dedo, y en medio un enorme rubí, a su vez rodeado de diamantes. La sortija de los Romanov.

-¿Lo usas siempre?

-No, sólo cuando Boris me ve… sino me regaña y no se calla hasta que me lo pongo

-Es insoportable

-Te acostumbras

Bryan se acercó al pelirrojo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Observó sus delicadas facciones y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Los labios de Yuriy se fruncieron en señal de que esperaba un beso, pero no se dio.

En vez de eso, sólo se escucharon unas palabras en el cuarto, que hizo ambos corazones latir con fuerza.

-Eres lo que más amo en éste mundo

La afirmación se convirtió en un abrazo.

-Cómo quisiera escuchar esas palabras todos los días

-Tú puedes – Bryan acarició su mano y removió el anillo – Siempre estaré contigo

Yuriy sonrió y se levantó.

-¿Quieres ir a cazar? Ya es de noche y hay luna llena

-Vamos

Ambos chicos comenzaron a desvestirse y dejaron la ropa en la cama.

Se tomaron de la mano y abrieron la ventana, la cual daba a un enorme bosque que se encontraba en los terrenos del palacio.

 **Tres días después**

-¡Lo juro! ¡Vi a un lobo rojo con un cisne en el hocico! ¡Media como 4 metros! ¡Tenía los ojos del mismísimo diablo!

La mujer imploraba frente al trono que la guardia indagara en los bosques alrededor de la ciudad, jurando por su vida que había visto a un lobo gigante ya entrada la noche.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué color tiene los ojos el diablo? – Preguntó Bryan

-¡Silencio! Sólo el rey y el visitante pueden hablar durante la audiencia – presionó Boris

-¿Y tú? Estás hablando, ¿No?

-¿Qué más sobre el lobo? – Interrumpió Yuriy

-Sus ojos eran azules… tan azules como un zafiro recién pulido y brillantes… como un diamante

-Debe ser un lobo muy hermoso entonces – comentó Bryan

Yuriy lo miró, pero no tuvo ninguna reacción.

-Mandaré a una patrulla ésta noche. Y usted debería evitar salir a ésas horas sola. Siguiente

La mujer agradeció y se retiró.

En ése momento las trompetas comenzaron a sonar. Era una melodía majestuosa, anunciando la llegada del Zar.

-Su alteza serenísima está a cien kilómetros de la capital – se dirigió un guardia a Yuriy

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Preparen el salón, traigan el banquete! El Zar deberá estar aquí en unas dos horas y media. Todos los súbditos fuera, se suspenden las actividades públicas el resto del día – ordenó Boris

Yuriy palideció y sintió un escalofrío. Su garganta se secó y se puso de pie inmediatamente, sus piernas temblaron e, inconscientemente, apretó el anillo en su dedo.

-Boris, haz que preparen mi atuendo, tengo que ir al aseo.

Yuriy le hizo una seña al pelilavanda y éste lo siguió a la habitación.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama, pero se levantó. Fue al tocador y se sentó. Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Yuriy, ¿Estás bien? – Bryan se colocó tras de él y notó que estaba frio, sudando y temblando.

-No puedo respirar – dijo el pelirrojo entrecortadamente, inhalando profundamente al intentar llenar sus pulmones con demasiado aire

-Tranquilo – dijo el joven – todo está bien, yo estoy contigo

Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, pero el pelirrojo se desesperó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Bryan removió su playera y la de Yuriy y lo abrazó para darle calor.

-Recuerda… _ningún animal puede sobrevivir al invierno… pero el lobo sí. Tú puedes hacerlo todo… Estarás bien_

-¿Estarás… conmigo?

-Hasta el final, Yuriy

El pelirrojo se levantó y tambaleante se dirigió al aseo, donde devolvió medio desayuno y después de asearse finalmente logró recuperarse un poco.

-Quiero descansar. Dormiré un rato y después me alistaré.

-Iré a buscar a Boris. Él debe saber lo que te pasó. - Yuriy asintió. - ¿Estarás bien solo?

El pelirrojo asintió y se acostó en la cama. Su ataque de pánico lo dejó exhausto.

Bryan lo observó una última vez antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse al salón.

Había sobrevolado esos pasillos varias veces durante la noche y conocía sus secretos, así que tomó un atajo hacia el salón.

El día estaba nublado, y las velas reflejaban siluetas tenebrosas en las paredes. Como si no estuviera ya lo bastante nervioso, escuchó un susurro. Se detuvo en seco y miró detrás de él, pero ahí no había nada.

Sonrió para sí mismo por su miedo y continuó caminando.

 _-Halcón_

Ésta vez sintió cómo algo estaba acechándolo. Se detuvo una vez más y permaneció quieto.

- _La carne. No coman la carne._

Extrañado, buscó de dónde venían los susurros, pero no vio nada, ni detrás de las paredes, ni del otro lado del pasillo.

Caminó lentamente, esperando escuchar algo más, pero ya no hubo ninguna otra advertencia.

Finalmente llegó al salón y divisó a Boris, se dirigió hacia él y le comentó lo de Yuriy, manteniendo lo que había escuchado en secreto para sí mismo. Después de que el consejero insistiera en que debería marcharse de la ciudad, Bryan sólo estuvo más decidido a quedarse.

 **MOSCOVIA**

Bienvenida(o) a una más de mis historias, que espero continuar pronto.

La idea surgió tras una conversación de casi 1 hora con mis colegas ucranianos sobre Rusia, y la escribí en una tarde mientras comía chocolate.

Espero que te haya gustado, de ser así por favor déjame un review con tus comentarios, es la mejor motivación para escribir, puesto que una retroalimentación es la mejor manera de saber qué expectativas se tienen de la historia.

Quiero hacer una invitación abierta a ideas. Cualquier cosa que te gustaría que incluyera, puesto que éste capítulo surgió espontáneamente y no estoy segura de qué rumbo vaya a tomar la historia.

Algo que es seguro es que el encuentro de Kai y Yuriy estará lleno de drama, pasión y conflicto, como la mayoría de mis fanfics.

Así que espero nos veamos pronto.

Gracias por leer.

Cloy Jubilee~


	2. La decision

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencia: Yaoi, lime y posible Lemon explícito en próximos capítulos

Parejas principales: Kai x Yuriy, Bryan x Yuriy, Kai x Rei, Robert x Johnny, entre otras

 **MOSCOVIA**

 **Capítulo 2 – La decisión**

Algo en lo que los arquitectos rusos siempre habían sido excelentes era en su ingenio y habilidad para construir habitaciones que quedaran aisladas del ruido, luz y frio exterior.

Por supuesto, la alcoba real era la mejor de todas, y sus dueños se sentían cálidos y seguros dentro de sus paredes.

No se veía nada, ningún minúsculo rayo de luz se colaba por ningún agujero, y eso les permitía dormir por largas horas tranquilamente hasta que fuera hora de comenzar sus actividades reales.

Pero no hoy, domingo, día internacional del descanso, incluso para el Zar y su esposo.

Este último descansaba sobre su lado izquierdo, labios cerrados, suave respiración y párpados que mostraban un ligero movimiento, señal de un estado de sueño profundo.

Una figura se movió junto a él, aliento cálido chocó contra su piel, un peso a sus espaldas, alguien colocó un brazo debajo de él, y otro lo sujetó del torso para girarlo… y ¡De repente…!

¡Fue atacado!

Suaves besos repartidos en sus mejillas, cuello, uno que otro en sus labios, las manos sujetándolo firme pero suave, y el movimiento finalmente despertándolo.

-Buenos días – sonrió Kai y continuó con su ataque

-Ay… buenos días – Yuriy empezó a reír, disfrutando de la muestra de afecto de su esposo, las cuales eran nulas cuando se encontraban fuera de esa alcoba, pero más que abundantes cuando sólo eran ellos dos.

-Feliz cumpleaños – Kai se dejó caer, sacándole el aire un poco, pero fue bien recibido

-¡Gracias!

El Zar se levantó y abrió las cortinas, alumbrando la habitación.

Frente a Yuriy se mostró un maniquí, el cual llevaba una capa blanca sobre él.

-¡Oh Dios! – Gritó el pelirrojo y se levantó corriendo, casi tropezando con las cobijas, hasta llegar a la capa.

La acarició, probablemente era piel de zorro, más suave que un durazno, y más ligera que el terciopelo.

A pesar de que casi toda la prenda era blanca, en las aperturas tenía bordadas pedrería plateada, probablemente diamantes, brillantes y trabajos finos de rodio y paladio.

Finalmente, el escudo de armas de la familia Ivanov, el cual mostraba dos lobos rojos sosteniendo un rosario blanco con una balanza dorada en medio, los adornos eran todas hojas doradas y, añadidas tras la boda de Kai con Yuriy, una corona en la punta superior. La conexión entre el dinero, la realeza y la religión eran bien definidos en éste diseño.

-Kai…. ¡Me encanta! ¡Oh por Dios!

No dudó ni un segundo y tomó la prenda en sus manos. Se la colocó rápidamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se observó en el enorme espejo que quedaba más cerca de él.

-¡Es magnifica! – Yuriy brincó de un lado a otro - ¡Y no pesa nada! ¡De verdad! ¡Ah! ¡Me encanta!

Kai esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y lo observó unos momentos más antes de acercarse y besarlo suavemente.

-Es toda tuya

-¡Gracias!

-Venga, que no todos los días se cumplen 20 años

-Lo sé, lo sé…. ¡Me encanta, Kai!

-Qué bueno, yo mismo asistí al sastre y juntos hicimos el diseño

Ése era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido en toda su vida.

El resto del día obtuvo casi dos centenares de presentes más, de Boris, sus padres y familiares, miembros de la realeza, así como súbditos e incluso miembros de su guardia.  
Kai no estaba sorprendido. Yuriy era una maravillosa persona, y la mayoría de la gente cercana, o súbditos que se encontraban en deuda con él lo adoraban.

Por eso Kai sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto… pero de eso hablarían después.

El día se dividió en reuniones con familiares y amigos para celebrar, un espectáculo de caballos amaestrados que danzaban en el enorme jardín y un paseo por las calles, donde los ciudadanos de Moscovia aventaban flores al carruaje en el que paseaban.

Casi al final, le dijeron a Yuriy que cenarían con Kai y sus padres en una ubicación especial.

Pero Yuriy no se esperaba _ese_ lugar, y Kai supo que los problemas no tardarían en aparecer.

La habitación era llamada _sala de sucesión._ Era el único lugar en todo el reino donde se hacía oficial el intercambio de poder entre una persona y otra.

Al entrar al cuarto, Kai ubicó con la mirada a ambos padres de Yuriy, a Boris y dos docenas de los miembros de la corte real, así como al general y a los cuatro comandantes supremos del ejército rojo.

Miró a su esposo, quien se quitó la capa cuando fue requerida por el sirviente, antes de invitarlo a sentarse en el trono.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Yuriy a Kai – Me dijiste que no lo harías, Kai

-Yuriy, toma tu lugar – ordenó su padre

Ambas miradas azules batallaron por un rato, pero al sentir la presión de todos los presentes esperándolo, finalmente se sentó en el trono del rey, y Kai a su lado en el trono del Zar, bastante más grande que el suyo y en la posición central de la sala.

Un hombre de edad avanzada y consejero del Zar hizo una reverencia y comenzó a leer un largo papiro frente a ellos.

- _Kai, por favor no lo hagas… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto hoy? -Susurró_

 _-Porque finalmente lo encontraron. Y tengo que partir mañana –Respondió_

-¿¡Mañana?! – Gritó Yuriy. El consejero detuvo la lectura - ¿¡Te vas mañana!? ¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Silencio! – Exigió Boris – Su majestad, por favor entienda la situación de la nación. No podemos permitir que el ejército Ucraniano se haga con… se haga más fuerte. Es un sacrificio para todos pero…

-Pero es mi esposo – dijo Yuriy – Si Ucrania nos ataca, los venceremos, así como a todos los demás. No es justo, apenas comenzamos a vivir juntos…

-Yuriy, guarda silencio – exigió su madre

-Como decía… - continuó el consejero

-¡No! No lo aceptaré, no quiero esto

Kai tomó su brazo y susurró en su oído.

- _Me estás poniendo en ridículo_

Finalmente, el pelirrojo se quedó callado. La lectura continuó, y el chico no contuvo un silencioso llanto que se convirtió en lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

Kai se veía sereno y tranquilo, incluso cuando fue entregada la **espada de los Romanov** , arma invaluable y objeto del poder del imperio.

El bicolor esperó a que Yuriy ocupara el trono del zar y, sin decir nada, se la ofreció con ambos brazos.

El pelirrojo la tomó y después, para sorpresa de todos, la dejó a un lado y abrazó a Kai.

-No quiero un reino, quiero a mi esposo vivo a mi lado

Boris finalmente se acercó a ellos y les ofreció un pergamino que debían firmar.

Kai lo hizo, y después de ser obligado por él, Yuriy lo hizo también.

-Oficialmente, Su Majestad el Rey Yuriy Ivanov será custodio y protector del imperio ruso mientras que el Zar se encuentre liderando al ejército. Éste derecho será revocado únicamente cuando el Zar regrese. En caso de que éste perezca en el campo de batalla, el Rey Ivanov se convertirá en Zar hasta su propia muerte. Que viva el Zar. Que viva el rey.

La tensión en el ambiente aumento, y varios de los presentes se sintieron sofocados.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, excepto Kai y Yuriy, quienes no dejaban de mirarse, inamovibles.

No fue hasta pasado bastante rato que Yuriy, con la **espada de los Romanov** en mano, entró a su habitación.

Ignorando a Kai, quien había llegado ahí momentos antes, se dirigió a uno de los siete libreros en la enorme alcoba y, tras mover algunos libros, accionó una palanca que abrió un pequeño pasadizo secreto detrás de una de las chimeneas.

Entró por el pasadizo hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto donde él y su marido guardaban objetos preciosos e importantes.

Barras de oro, joyas preciosas, libros catalogados de herejía, primeras copias de textos invaluables, retratos de la realeza, muebles, armas, entre muchas cosas más. Colocó la espada donde había estado antes, en una vitrina recubierta de diamantes y acero tan grueso como una pared.

Después de que la cerró regresó al cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo te dije que esto era una posibilidad

-Pero nunca pensé que lo harías de verdad

-Yuriy, no tengo otra opción

-¡Pero sí la tienes!

-¡Necesito vengar a mis padres!

-¡Y yo te necesito a ti!

Ambos jóvenes se encontraron frente a frente, Kai más alto y corpulento, pero el menor no se intimidó ni un segundo.

-No quiero que mueras, Kai

-No moriré, por eso necesito irme mañana, antes de que se hagan más fuertes

-¡No se van a hacer más fuertes en un día!

Kai quería gritarlo. Quería decirle la verdad a Yuriy, quería contarle todo. Era su mejor amigo, lo amaba, y necesitaba su apoyo, no su rechazo. Pero por ése mismo hecho de quererlo tanto, no podía decírselo. No podía arriesgarse a que Yuriy lo odiara por el resto de su vida. Esto lo perdonaría, con el tiempo. La guerra, su partida, incluso si moría, Yuriy lo perdonaría.

Pero unas palabras, un relato, un secreto. Eso lo alejaría de él para siempre, y sería peor que la muerte misma.

-Me iré mañana – dijo Kai – lo quieras o no, me apoyes o no, así que bien podrías ser un buen chico y aceptarlo, aunque sea a regañadientes

Yuriy se acercó, casi como si fuera a besarlo, pero en vez de eso lo tomó de los brazos y pronunció

-Nunca

- _Kai, despierta_

Cansados ojos rubíes se abrieron y observaron al chino frente a él.

Rei señaló por la ventana y Kai se asomó.

Las calles de la entrada a Moscovia que alguna vez fueron tan familiares, ahora se veían tan extrañas y ajenas.

Observó a la gente haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Todos inclinándose, haciendo reverencias, algunos incluso de rodillas mostrando su respeto.

 _¡Que viva el Zar!_

 _¡Bienvenido!_

 _¡Gracias!_

Sin duda, era bien recibido.

-Todos te aman, Kai, es increíble – dijo Rei tomando su mano

Kai sonrió y se recargó en el sillón nuevamente, cerrando los ojos, queriendo finalizar el recuerdo con el que había estado soñando.

Al día siguiente, Yuriy no había querido salir de la habitación, ni siquiera para despedirlo en su partida. No le había dirigido palabra en toda la noche después de haber dicho el _**NUNCA**_ y no se había dejado tocar ni besar, ni siquiera cuando Kai le había recordado que era posible que esa era la última noche que pasarían juntos.

Boris lo había despertado temprano, y todos los preparativos estaban listos. Su caballo, su armadura, su ejército, su gente deseándoles a todos éxito.

Alzó su vista una última vez a la torre donde se encontraba su habitación. La cortina estaba cerrada. Yuriy ni siquiera se había asomado para despedirse.

Kai se giró, triste, a punto de entrar al carruaje, cuando escuchó murmullos y los gritos de esposo.

-¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Espera!

Vio a Yuriy, vestido con una playera abierta, sin zapatos, todo despeinado corriendo hacia él.

Apenas iba saliendo del palacio, pero sus gritos hicieron eco y todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Kai esperó frente al carruaje hasta que Yuriy finalmente llegó hasta él y se aventó a sus brazos.

El pelirrojo estaba llorando, y estaba helado.

-Te va a hacer daño, regresa adentro

-Kai – lloró Yuriy – Por favor no mueras lejos de mí, Kai… te amo

El bicolor se quedó pasmado.

Jamás había escuchado a Yuriy decir esas palabras, ni siquiera el día de su boda. Sabía que el pelirrojo lo sentía, pero jamás lo había escuchado confesarlas.

-Yuriy… -El bicolor lo tomó entre sus brazos y juntó toda la fuerza del mundo para responder – yo también te amo

Qué triste que la primera vez que se decían esas palabras quizás sería la última vez que se verían.

Yuriy abrió su mano y le ofreció a Kai el **anillo de los Ivanov**. Hecho de dos hebras de plata, adornado con una enorme tanzanita en corte diamante. Un diseño fino y delicado

-Pero Yuriy…

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de Kai y se lo entregó.

-Para que me lleves contigo

Los ojos de Kai se humedecieron muy ligeramente, pero evidente para su esposo. Se removió su propio anillo real y se lo colocó al pelirrojo en el dedo. El rubí brillaba casi tan hermoso como sus propios ojos.

Se colocó el anillo de Yuriy y lo besó.

Fue un beso de despedida, el más triste y amargo que jamás hubieran compartido.

 _Todo es por ti_ pensó Kai antes de hacerle una señal a Boris y separarse de Yuriy.

-¡No! – Gritó Yuriy - ¡Kai!

Pero fue sujetado por el peli morado.

-Sólo son ocho meses, Yuriy. Cuenta las lunas, y pronto me tendrás de vuelta

Yuriy intentó soltarse, pero fue en vano. Kai abordó el carruaje y partió, viendo a su esposo regresar al palacio siendo arrastrado por Boris.

Pero esos ocho meses se habían convertido en casi cuarenta. No tenía idea de qué reacción tendría Yuriy al verlo y eso lo tenía nervioso. Habían intercambiado cartas al principio, pero después de confirmarle al ojiazul los rumores de que Kai estaba con Rei, el pelirrojo había dejado de contestar. Pero más que eso, Yuriy tenía un amante, y se decía por ahí que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de él, y eso lo aterraba.

Finalmente el carruaje llegó ante el palacio y un guardia abrió la puerta.

 _¡Que viva el Zar!_

Kai suspiró y salió por ella, siendo recibido por una gran ovación y una multitud postrándose ante él. Después de tres años, el palacio se veía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Hacía más calor de lo imaginaba, y más gente de la que esperaba.

El sol no le permitía reconocer a nadie, pero de pronto se nubló y pudo divisar a Yuriy un poco más lejos, a la mitad del camino entre el palacio y el carruaje.

 _Mamá, hasta el sol se arrodilla ante el Zar_ dijo una niña cerca de él.

Kai observó también a alguien arrodillado junto a él. _Demasiado cerca._ Se dirigió hacia ellos. Escuchó a Rei bajar de la carroza, pero no volteó y siguió caminando.

Sus piernas estaban adormecidas y su cuerpo tenso. Cada paso lo acercaba a Yuriy. Temblaba poco, era un momento poderoso.

 _¡Que viva el Zar!_

Se acercaba finalmente a la única persona en toda la explanada que no estaba arrodillada, y al parecer, la única que no lo extrañaba.

 **MOSCOVIA**

Cloy Jubilee~


	3. Corazón

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Advertencia: Yaoi, lime y posible Lemon explícito en próximos capítulos

Parejas principales: Kai x Yuriy, Bryan x Yuriy, Kai x Rei, Robert x Johnny, entre otras

 **MOSCOVIA**

 **Capítulo 3 – Corazón**

El tiempo le había hecho bien.

Las facciones de su rostro se habían marcado, dándole una apariencia más madura, pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada se había suavizado.

¿Qué cosas horribles había visto Kai en la guerra que sus ojos habían perdido su tan característica dureza?

 _¡Que viva el Zar! ¡Que viva el rey!_

Quizás habría unos dos metros entre ellos, pero podía verlo perfectamente bien.

Sintió a Bryan ponerse de pie cuando el resto de la corte real lo hizo e iba a decir unas palabras de bienvenida cuando vio como Rei tomaba de la mano a Kai.

Esto fue percibido por Yuriy como un golpe a su persona. Era bien sabido que nadie podía tocar al Zar más que su esposo. Y ahí, frente a él, Rei se atrevía a tomar su mano. Y lo peor, Kai no se soltó, algo que hubiera hecho incluso con Yuriy en público.

Cerró su boca y se tragó sus palabras.

-Bienvenido, su alteza serenísima – fue Boris quien habló – debe estar cansado y hambriento del viaje. Por favor, entre al palacio, ya tendrá tiempo para dirigirse a sus súbditos después.

Boris lo obligo a caminar, teniendo que soltar la mano de Rei.

Lo acercó a Yuriy y finalmente estuvieron frente a frente.

-Su majestad… estoy seguro de que su alteza el Zar se sentirá más cómodo si usted lo guía al nuevo comedor.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Kai y Yuriy ya estaban tomados del brazo y caminando hacia el palacio. Ambos nerviosos, asustados, pero viéndose tan fuertes y orgullosos como siempre.

Al alzar la vista, Kai se sintió intimidado por la apariencia del palacio. Era inmenso, precioso. Varias veces había soñado con él, pero su mente no le hacía justicia al imponente edificio. Se lamió los labios. Él era el Zar y dueño de dicha construcción, del piso donde se encontraba y el reino que lo esperaba.

Miró a Yuriy de reojo.

Ninguno sabía qué decir. Ambos habían planeado un discurso de reencuentro bastante completo, pero ahora parecía que sus mentes se habían borrado. Pensaban que si abrían la boca nada saldría de ellas, pero a la vez, necesitarían todo el tiempo del mundo para explicar lo que sentían.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor y los recibieron sirvientes que tomaron sus abrigos y varias prendas pesadas que Kai portaba.

Boris, Bryan y Rei entraron poco después, también en silencio y esperaron que Kai y Yuriy tomaran sus respectivos lugares, uno junto a otro en el lado más amplio de la mesa rectangular.

Rei se sentó en el lado perpendicular a Kai y Bryan en el de Yuriy.

El halcón observó la comida que les repartieron, recordando las palabras de la misteriosa voz que había escuchado.

 _No coman la carne_

Pero, tan pronto los platillos fueron apareciendo, notó que no había carne. Pasta, sopa, ensaladas, verduras, pasteles, pero nada de carne.

 _Quizás solo fue mi imaginación._

Se relajó cuando, después de probar todos los platillos, no sintió ningún efecto.

Nadie había dicho nada, y así de silenciosos terminaron la merienda.

-Su alteza serenísima, su habitación está lista. Usted y el joven rey pueden retirarse a descansar, estoy seguro de que tienen mucho que platicar… - Boris esbozó una amplia sonrisa – yo guiaré a su invitado y al Doctor Kuznetsov a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Eh, Boris – Yuriy lo detuvo – yo… yo preferiría dormir en mi habitación…

-Su majestad, no sea modesto, por favor

 _Insistencia_ no sería la palabra correcta para todo lo que Boris tuvo que hacer para poder llevar y meter a ambos reinantes a la habitación. Ésta había sido su alcoba real antes de que Kai se fuera, y había permanecido desocupada en su ausencia, puesto que Yuriy había querido mudarse a otra más chica tan pronto había comenzado a frecuentar a Bryan.

Una decena de sirvientes esperaban en el cuarto. Algunos encendían las velas y chimenea, corrían las cortinas, despojaban el atuendo de sus majestades y servían té.

-Yo puedo con mi ropa – dijo Kai

Tanto el joven que había comenzado a desnudarlo a él, como a Yuriy, los dejaron.

-Su alteza serenísima, estoy seguro de que extraña las atenciones de… - comenzó Boris

-Fuera

Sin decir más, los sirvientes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron.

-Su alteza, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta – comentó Boris y sonrió ampliamente antes de salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta

Finalmente Kai y Yuriy se quedaron solos.

Ninguno dijo nada – de nuevo.

Yuriy suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para después colocarse un pantaloncillo y suéter cómodos para dormir. Se dirigió a tomar un poco de té.

Kai lo observó de reojo y caminó hacia uno de los libreros. Tiró de un libro y abrió un pasadizo secreto. Entró y se perdió de vista.

Yuriy se sentó en la cama y se tomó todo el té de jalón, casi quemándole la garganta.

Llenó una segunda taza y se sentó nuevamente justo cuando Kai regresaba a la habitación.

Empezó a desnudarse y el pelirrojo evitó mirarlo. Se sintió bastante incómodo y decidió bajar un poco el fuego de la lámpara de gas que alumbraba más el cuarto.

Kai se había desvestido totalmente y, dudando, se sentó a un lado del ojiazul.

-¿Quieres té?  
-¿Lo amas?

Ambas preguntas fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo. Yuriy lo miró sorprendido y sintió como su rostro se sonrojó.

-¿Qué?

-Que si lo amas

Kai lo miró directamente a los ojos y el menor se levantó de un brinco, evitando su mirada.

-No seas grosero, Kai

El Zar se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-¿Disculpa? – Se acercó a él -¿En qué momento te ofendí?

-No puedes venir y preguntarme eso

-¿Entonces no lo amas?

-¡Nunca dije eso!

Yuriy se dio la vuelta cuando sintió cómo perdía el control.

-¿Entonces sí lo amas?

-No es un tema de tu incumbencia – respondió el ojiazul suavemente, y Kai notó claramente que su voz estaba quebrada

-Yuriy… - colocó una mano en su hombro y notó lo frio que estaba – Sólo respóndeme

-…

Kai lo forzó a darse la vuelta. Su rostro húmedo y su cuerpo tenso lo hicieron retroceder un poco.

-¿Has tenido sexo con él?

-¡Ay! -Yuriy empezó a dar vueltas en el cuarto- ¡Qué grosero! No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo lo primero que quieras es que te diga todo lo que ha pasado con el… doctor, y todavía con detalles. Vaya, qué vergüenza. Creo que rodearte de esa gente afectó mucho tus modales. Y todavía me enteré de que perdiste mi anillo. ¡Cuando yo cuidé el tuyo contra todo! Pues ten, te lo regreso

Yuriy se quitó la sortija y se la entregó tan rápido que Kai apenas y pudo sentir el contacto con su piel.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Sé que lo perdiste! ¡Escuche a Boris hablando de eso! ¿Y tú? ¿Te has acostado con el chino?

-Se llama Rei

-¡No me importa! ¿Lo has hecho o no?

-Sí

Yuriy sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Su garganta se cerró y las lágrimas se detuvieron. Se sentó en la cama.

Kai observó todo esto y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Y tú? ¿Con Bryan?

-Sí, también – respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo

Kai se levantó, caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas, queriendo sentir un poco de frescura después de que su cuerpo comenzara a arder. Ya podía sentir el sudor bajando por su espalda.

Ambos permanecieron en ésa posición por algún tiempo.

Yuriy se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero tenía llave. La buscó y no la encontró.

-No puedes salir. Boris me dijo que iba a cerrarla por fuera hasta mañana en la mañana. – Comentó sin dejar de ver el cielo, intentando calmarse.

-¿Qué? – Dijo preocupado - ¿No podemos salir? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque sabía que intentarías huir

Yuriy comenzó a forzar la cerradura. Golpeó la puerta y fue entonces que Kai volteó a verlo.

-Vas a dañar la madera

-Kai… - Yuriy se sujetó la garganta – ayúdame…

Se dejó caer al piso y Kai corrió hasta él.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No puedo respirar

Kai lo tomó en sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama. Removió su suéter y lo abrazó.

A Yuriy le sorprendió lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo. Se sentía mucho más cálido que el de Bryan, tanto que incluso ardía un poco en su piel.

-Boris me tuvo al tanto de tu _condición_. Sé que por eso Bryan está aquí. No pensé que te vería…

-Kai, ah… no puedo… - Yuriy apretó los ojos e intentó toser

-Shh… - el bicolor acarició su rostro y besó su frente – todo acabará pronto…

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Kai llevó su mano a la garganta de Yuriy y la apretó con fuerza. El pelirrojo comenzó a ahogarse e intentó hacer que lo soltara. Intentó gritar por Bryan, pero no podía exhalar. Ni inhalar. Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento… hasta que se desvaneció.

Una vez que Yuriy se desmayó, Kai lo soltó. Se aseguró de que el corazón que Yuriy tenía en el pecho aún latía y, casi corriendo, regresó al cuarto detrás del librero. Finalmente volvió a su lado con algo cubierto en una tela negra.

 _Todo es por ti_. Pensó Kai.

Dejó la tela caer y reveló una caja de cristal con lo más valioso del mundo dentro de ella.

El Zar se colocó sobre el pecho desnudo de Yuriy y comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma muy antiguo.

Tomó el precioso objeto con cuidado y removió las cálidas plumas largas y rojas que lo rodeaban y lo mantenían vivo: un corazón latiendo.

Continuó recitando las poderosas palabras y finalmente una brillante luz azul brilló en el pecho de su esposo.

La luz atraía el corazón como un imán, pero Kai se detuvo. No eran los únicos en el cuarto. Era una presencia muy, muy sutil, pero ahí estaba.

Devolvió el corazón a la caja y la rodeó con las plumas de nuevo, las cuales continuaban calientes.

Tan pronto el rito se quebró, la luz se apagó y Yuriy volvió a respirar. Continuaba inconsciente, pero su temperatura ascendía gradualmente y su piel se tornaba de un color más saludable.

Kai lo observó por varios minutos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Una vez que estuvo tranquilo, indagó y buscó por todo el cuarto, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Ningún humano o animal, ni siquiera un pequeño ratón. Sin embargo, había una tenue sensación de magia que no pertenecía a Yuriy.

Se dirigió a la ventana y salió al balcón. El bicolor observó un ave sobrevolando el palacio.

 _Que extraño._ Pensó.

Meditó sobre eso unos minutos, pero finalmente regresó al cuarto y se acostó en la cama junto al pelirrojo. Le colocó el suéter y lo cubrió con las cobijas. Por su parte, él no se tapó puesto que no sentía frío y cerró los ojos.

La cama era tan suave que no tardó ni dos minutos en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Unas horas después, el pelirrojo se despertó sobresaltado. Se sentó en la cama e intentó recordar lo último que había pasado, pero en su mente no había nada después de que intentara abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

-¿Kai? – Movió su brazo – Despierta

El Zar se incorporó y encendió la lámpara de gas más cerca de él.

-¿Yuriy que pasa?

-Oh Dios mío…

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al ver una profunda cicatriz en el abdomen del ruso

-Pensé que la habías visto hace rato

-No, intenté no ver tu cuerpo

-¿Por qué?

-… ¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue en mi pelea con el rey ucraniano. Pero tranquilo. Él murió y yo estoy aquí.

-¿Te atravesó con una espada?

-Algo así. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Extrañamente bien. Pero… ¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo… haberme quedado dormido

-Tuviste un ataque y no podías respirar. Boris me mantuvo al tanto de tu problema, de lo que te pasaba. Conozco el tratamiento que Bryan te ha dado.

Yuriy miró sus manos.

-Sí… perdona, no tendrías que haber tenido que lidiar con eso. Rayos, por eso le dije a Boris que quería dormir en mi habitación hoy.

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras. Quiero saber todo, Yuriy. Estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Sabes que… mis padres…?

-Sí, lo sé. Es una pena, lo siento mucho.

Yuriy asintió. Se movió un poco para acercarse al cuerpo del Zar. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Fue demasiado extraño, y muy rápido. Pensé que moriría también, pero Bryan estaba ahí…

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Yuriy se sentó frente a él, observando la cicatriz, pero después lo miró a los ojos.

-Después de que te fuiste, nuestra salud comenzó a decaer. Los tres nos enfermábamos muy seguido de la garganta, hasta que comenzamos a tener estos ataques donde no podíamos respirar. Fue al mismo tiempo que Boris huyó. Bueno, al principio pensamos eso. Imaginé que estaba abandonando un barco que tarde o temprano se hundiría. Si yo moría, ¿Quién se quedaba con el trono? Mis padres muertos, no descendencia, no puedo imaginar la guerra que se armaría entre todos tus primos. En fin… cuando Boris regresó ya estábamos todos en el lecho de muerte. Yo, la verdad, pensé que no viviría un día más. – Tomó aire – Pero Boris lo trajo. A Bryan. Me dijo que viajó por aldeas en Siberia buscando doctores, y finalmente encontró a uno que según hacía milagros. Bryan. Se acercó a mí y después de darme una especie de agua que sabía a… mejor no te digo, me… me besó. Así, sin más. Y al poco rato comencé a mejorar. Pero al parecer, lo que hizo lo agotó y tuvo que reponerse. No despertó en cinco días. Y cuando lo hizo, mis padres ya habían fallecido, no había nada que hacer. Él me mantuvo con vida, lo ha hecho hasta ahora. No sé exactamente qué es lo que tengo, pero cuando él está conmigo mejoro. Y empeoro cuando se va. Por eso vive aquí.

Kai asintió.

 _Es exactamente como Rei dijo._ Pensó el bicolor.

-No pienses demasiado en eso – Kai tomó su mano – ahora estoy aquí y tú podrás descansar

-Kai… ¿Es verdad que harás rey a… Rei? ¿De verdad se llama así? ¿Rei? Supongo que es común en China…

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea de que lo haré rey?

-Me lo dijo un pajarito

-PFFF

Kai apagó la lámpara.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mejor duérmete. Hablamos mañana.

Yuriy frunció el ceño.

-Entonces sí es verdad.

-Ya no se diga más. Hasta mañana.

Kai se recostó y el dio la espalda.

Yuriy se acostó muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su calor.

-¿Kai?

-Hmmn

Yuriy lo pensó unos segundos.

-No, no es nada… que descanses.

Y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, Kai ya no estaba.

 **MOSCOVIA**

-¿Lo viste todo?

-Sí, su alteza serenísima

-No hace falta que me llames así en privado

Kai se sentó en una de las mesas frente a la chimenea.

-Pero su alteza, el rey le mintió

El Zar observó a Boris.

Habían estado platicando por casi tres largas horas, poniéndose al tanto de lo que había sucedido en ésos años, así como algunos problemas que tenía el imperio de los cuales Yuriy no estaba al tanto.

Boris tenía tanta información que Kai se sentía abrumado, por lo que finalmente había decido abordar un tema que nunca imaginó estaría discutiendo con nadie que no fuera Rei. Pero a fin de cuentas, no era sorpresa que el consejero tuviera conocimiento sobre la magia.

-¿En qué me mintió?

-El rey y Bryan Kuznetsov jamás han tenido sexo… no así.

-¿Los has espiado?

-Lo he hecho por seguridad del rey. La verdad es que no confío en el… _doctor_

-¿Por qué lo llamas así?

-Porque sería demasiado… escandaloso llamarlo chaman, ¿No cree? Bueno, como decía… Sí, los he visto… siempre que han estado juntos. Y nunca han tenido ningún tipo de penetración. Han hecho otras cosas, lo acepto, actos orales, utilizando las manos, pero nada que implicara uno penetrando al otro.

-¿Y has observado todo?

El consejero se encogió de hombros. Kai se sintió bastante incómodo ante sus declaraciones. Exhaló suavemente y consideró seriamente por unos segundos el deshacerse de Boris. Exhaló otra vez. Boris viviría.

-¿Por qué me mintió Yuriy entonces? ¿En qué le sirve hacerme creer que se acostó con el chamán?

-Yuriy está herido. ¿Notó su reacción cuando le dijo que usted le dijo que se había acostado con Rei? No quería quedarse atrás, supongo.

-Y no respondió hasta que lo hice… - Kai sonrió y se recargo en la mesa, riendo suavemente – No ha cambiado en nada.

-De hecho, notó seguramente cómo evadió la pregunta sobre sus sentimientos hacia él… Estoy seguro, su majestad, que el rey Yuriy aún lo ama…

-Quiero que sepas –Kai lo detuvo, no queriendo escuchar esas palabras. Al menos no de alguien que no fuera su esposo -que sentí tu presencia ayer. No vuelvas a espiarnos, ¿Entendido? Ni a Rei. Él te sentirá también y me lo dirá a mí, así que no más, Boris.

-Entendido, su majestad. Debo admitir que anoche me sorprendió demasiado conocer la extensión de su poder. Un rito así, el que comenzó antes de sentir mi presencia, ni siquiera yo he podido llegar a controlar los poderes de esa manera. Y dígame… las plumas rojas… El **Dranzer** …

-No hablaré de eso con nadie.

-La cicatriz en su abdomen…

-Basta. Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi esposo y mi imperio. Ahora que me has dicho sobre este… complot… quiero saber si vas a estar a mi lado

-Sí, su majestad. Toda la vida he estado al servicio de su familia… desde que Michael Romanov ascendió al poder.

 **MOSCOVIA**

¡Gracias por leer!

Cloy Jubilee~


	4. Agua

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Feliz año nuevo a todos, espero disfruten mi regalo para ustedes! :)

 **MOSCOVIA**

 **Capítulo 4 – Agua**

 _Amado Y.,_

 _Aún falta un largo camino para llegar a Ucrania, pero vamos bien._

 _Su ejército tendrá tiempo para prepararse, será una contienda justa._

 _Finalmente encontré el rastro de los asesinos que mataron a mis padres. Les caeremos esta noche y yo mismo reclamaré sus vidas. Ellos no merecen ningún tipo de aviso ni de piedad._

 _¿Matar por dinero?_

 _Espero que cuando ésta carta llegue a tus manos estés bien. Que estés pensando en mí._

 _Por favor respóndeme. Desde hace dos meses no he recibido ninguna carta tuya y sé que tu salud no es la mejor._

 _Aunque te confirmé que los rumores de los que me preguntaste son ciertos, te repito lo que te he escrito en las últimas tres cartas: te amo. Y sólo a ti._

 _K._

El Zar dobló el papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa, al lado del montón de otras cartas que él le envió a Yuriy durante su viaje. Todas estaban abiertas y un poco maltratadas. Todo indicaba que habían sido leídas más de una vez.

-Sólo sabía que seguías con vida a través de Boris – Dijo Kai y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules que estaban frente a él.

Estos evitaban mirarlo, y Yuriy prefirió no responder, metiéndose un gran pedazo de pastel a la boca.

Estaban desayunando, solos, en un pequeño salón cerca de la cocina.

Después de que Yuriy descubrió que Kai había salido, decidió ir al cuarto secreto a buscar lo que su esposo había colocado ahí, pero no lo halló. Quizás se lo había llevado consigo. Estuvo bastante rato ahí, hasta que el Zar regresó, con comida, y aceptó compartir los alimentos juntos.

-¿No crees que fue exagerado de tu parte? ¿Nunca te dieron ganas de responder? ¡Yuriy!

El pelirrojo brincó cuando Kai azotó su puño en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Lo que sea

-¿Lo que quieres escuchar o lo que pienso?

El bicolor frunció el ceño.

-Lo que piensas

El silencio reinó por casi un minuto.

Yuriy tomó el cáliz del cual bebía y lo acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

-Es agua – comenzó el ojiazul – si yo tomo un poco, el cáliz se vacía, pero el agua permanece limpia, ¿Si? – Kai sólo asintió – Ahora, yo decido tomar poco a poco, disfrutando de saciar mi sed cuando lo necesito. Pero… - Inclinó el cáliz un poco, amenazando con regarlo en la mesa – si llega alguien más… y bebe de mi agua, una – regó un poco -y otra – regó más – y más, y más… - lo regó todo, cayendo un poco al piso – entonces ya no queda nada para mí. Además, el cáliz ya está sucio, con la… esencia de alguien más.

El pelirrojo lo colocó en la mesa, y finalmente, por primera vez en un largo rato, le devolvió la mirada a Kai.

El bicolor roló los ojos.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Yuriy rio un poco.

-Si aún no sabes por qué no te respondí, y no entiendes mi maravillosa metáfora, entonces ve a preguntarle a Rei, quien se atrevió a tomar tu mano frente a mí y frente a nuestro reino.

El incómodo silencio que se formó fue roto cuando Boris entró a la habitación con un largo papiro en sus manos, seguido de Rei y Bryan. Los tres hicieron una reverencia y caminaron hasta los reinantes.

-Sus altezas, lo primero en la agenda de hoy es el cambio de poder entre el Rey y el Zar. Todos los miembros de la corte han sido llamados a la _Sala de sucesión_ , por favor síganme.

Kai le dio un último vistazo a Yuriy antes de levantarse, y se dirigía a Boris cuando Rei se acercó a él y tras un "buenos días", lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó.

Yuriy sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verlos. Bajó la mirada al instante y fingió que no le había afectado al ponerse de pie y asomarse en el papiro que Boris tenía en sus manos. Por su parte, el consejero había abierto la boca en sorpresa y ahora miraba la escena con disgusto.

Bryan, por su parte, fue el único que notó el agua que aun goteaba de la mesa al piso.

- _Que viva el zar, que viva el rey_ – Pronunciaron en alto casi todos los presentes de la sala.

Kai recibió la espada de los Romanov de manos de Yuriy y, tras éste hacer una pequeña reverencia, la mostro frente a toda la sala.

Una ronda de aplausos se hizo presente y todos los testigos ovacionaron. Se sentía muy bien regresar a casa. Sonrió y la guardo en su funda para después dejarla sobre el trono.

-Vamos todos al banquete de celebración. Su alteza serenísima, el zar, está de vuelta y nos ha traído la victoria por encima de los ucranianos, un gran orgullo a su imperio, es tiempo de festividad.

Una última ronda de aplausos, y finalmente todos los presentes se dirigieron al gran salón comedor. Kai, espada en mano, avanzó seguido de Rei, Boris cerca de ellos. Pocos se percataron de que Yuriy y Bryan se habían quedado en la sala.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el halcón tomando su mano

-Como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima – sonrió, pero Bryan sabía que no estaba del todo bien

-¿Quieres saltarte el banquete? Podemos ir a caminar al jardín

-Eso suena bien – se levantó de su asiento, el cual había dejado de ser el trono más importante y poderoso del mundo a uno más pequeño, con casi nula responsabilidad sobre las millones de vidas que acababan de pasar a manos de alguien más

-Así podrás contarme qué pasó anoche – comentó Bryan

-No pasó nada – respondió – hablamos y ya

-Pero eso no significa que no tengas nada que contarme

Bryan se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. La habitación ahora se sentía fría y Yuriy se acercó a él para recibir calor. Los ojos lavanda se clavaron en los suyos y la distancia fue disminuyendo. Yuriy abrió los labios, sintiendo el aliento del halcón sobre él.

Kai se asomó por la puerta justo cuando Bryan lo besó. Vio como Yuriy colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del _doctor_ y éste lo jalaba para tenerlo más cerca.

El zar sintió cómo sus uñas se clavaron en su piel al cerrar sus manos en puños, y la temperatura de su cuerpo subió tanto que la espada que ahora sujetaba también comenzó a calentarse. No tenía ni 24 horas que había regresado y ya tenía que enfrentarse a la imagen de su esposo en compañía de alguien más. Kai no pensó que verlos así lo enfurecería tanto. Quizás tres años habían sido demasiado tiempo, pero Yuriy seguía siendo suyo. Tuvo que resistir la necesidad de aventarse encima de Bryan y matarlo a golpes, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

Simplemente, se dio la vuelta, y fingió que no había visto nada, su cuerpo ardiendo en furia.

Bryan sonrió y después terminó el beso. Iba a sugerir que se fueran al jardín cuando, súbitamente, Boris apareció y se acercó a Yuriy.

-Su majestad, por favor, el banquete no puede comenzar sin usted – y lo empujó fuera de una manera cortés, algo que ya era común entre ellos

Yuriy suspiró y se dirigió al gran comedor seguido de Bryan quien, por algún motivo, no dejaba de sonreír.

El enorme espacio había sido decorado con los colores reales: rojo y dorado, así como con la insignia del fénix y unos cuantos estandartes de la familia Ivanov. Sin embargo, eran los colores de los Romanov los que mayormente llenaban el espacio.

Kai y Yuriy fueron sentados en los lugares centrales de la mesa que estaba justo en frente de una gran chimenea Sobre ésta se situaba ahora la espada en una vitrina, rodeada de medallas y cuadros de pasados zares de la Rusia imperial, incluido el padre del bicolor.

Rei y Bryan tuvieron que ocupar un lugar no muy lejos de ellos, pero no había manera de comunicarse. Por éste motivo, el pelinegro comenzó una conversación con el otro chamán.

-Eres bastante fuerte – le dijo muy bajo – puedo sentir tu presencia tan pronto entras a la habitación, además de que tu aura proyecta sombras largas y robustas, un seco olor a…

-Sigue hablando y te arrancaré los ojos

Rei se quedó a mitad de la última palabra. Bryan ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, pero había sonado tan amenazante que supo que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar más.

Kai los observó, y sintió como Rei empezó a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser Rey? – Preguntó el bicolor

Yuriy volteó a verlo y le gruñó.

-Si crees que voy a abandonar a mi pueblo para que puedas cumplir tu capricho con el chino ése, entonces lo harás sobre mi cadáver.

Kai rio por lo bajo. Era tan cómico, pero al mismo tiempo, tan cierto.

-Ésa no es mi intención.

-¿Entonces cuál? – Preguntó el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que los meseros comenzaron a servir la sopa - ¿Cuál es tu objetivo al traer al chino aquí?

-Su nombre es Rei, Yuriy. Apreciará que lo llames por su nombre. Si quieres llevarte bien con él tendrás que tratarlo de una manera correcta.

-No quiero llevarme bien con él. No quiero ser apreciado por el hombre que se robó a mi esposo.

Kai lo volteó a ver y notó cómo los zafiros azules estaban enfadados, pero a los pocos segundos de que sus miradas se encontraran, Yuriy se acomodó el cabello y volteó hacia el otro lado. Kai no perdió de vista el anillo de los Romanov en su dedo, el cual brillaba casi tan fantástico como los ojos que aún lo volvían loco.

Pronto, frente a ellos sirvieron el primer plato, sopa de camarones.

Bryan rio y volteó a ver a Yuriy, quien lo miró en complicidad. Sabía que Kai haría un alboroto por los pequeños animalitos rosados que no eran de su agrado.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el bicolor tomó su cuchara y comió. Uno, dos, tres camarones que entraron a su boca seguidos por pan.

El zar volteó a ver al rey ante la insistencia de su mirada y notó que éste lo observaba sorprendido con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estás comiendo mariscos!

-Y están buenísimos – respondió mientras continuaba con el plato

-¡Pero tú odias los mariscos! – Yuriy no cabía en su sorpresa

-¿Crees que en el campo de batalla tienes el gusto de si quiera comer? He estado días enteros sin probar bocado, Yuriy. Las cosas no son tan fáciles como en el castillo, pero eso es algo de lo que tú jamás sabrás. Siempre comerás y beberás lo mejor, sin conocer jamás el hambre. O la humildad.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? No pensaba que Kai lo juzgaba por haber sido el único hijo de la familia más rica del imperio. De hecho, estaba seguro que por ese motivo estaba sentado en esa mesa.

Boris se acercó a disculparse por la elección de sopa, sin embargo, lo omitió cuando vio la voracidad con la que Kai engullía los pobres camaroncillos de su plato.

El segundo plato fue una ensalada con tres tipos diferentes de lechuga, arándanos y atún crudo. Era una combinación extraña que a Yuriy no le gustó, pero que Rei disfrutó demasiado.

-¿Quién eligió éste plato? – Le dijo el pelirrojo a Boris – sabe feo

-Tal vez si hubiera pasado más tiempo probando los platillos como sugerí y menos en su habitación con el doctor, quizás hubiera disfrutado de algo más rico a su paladar

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, un poco exaltado de que Boris soltara tal información frente a Kai.

-¡Boris! – Instintivamente, volteó a ver a Kai, quien se encontraba tranquilo, sin mostrar enojo o emoción alguna. Esto, en vez de tranquilizar a Yuriy, lo hizo sentir una inmensa decepción.

¿Realmente a su esposo no le importaba que estuviera con el halcón? ¿Había dejado de sentir cualquier tipo de afecto por él? Se sintió aterrado. No sabía que sus sentimientos por Kai seguían tan latentes, y que lo lastimaría tanto saber que no le daba importancia a su relación con Bryan.

Tragó con dificultad y dejó que el mesero retirara su plato para después reemplazarlo por un jugoso filete de res con papas y verduras al vapor.

Tan pronto el platillo alcanzó la vista de Bryan, éste saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia Yuriy, quitándole el tenedor que estuvo a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-¡NO COMAN LA CARNE! – Gritó el halcón tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la sala

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Kai, quien ya se había levantado y estaba a punto de tomar el arma que siempre llevaba consigo

Bryan no sabía cómo explicarlo. " _Oh, una voz extraña me dijo que la carne estaba envenenada"_

Pero no hizo falta.

-¡Auxilio! –Gritó uno de los presentes

Uno de los invitados había caído al piso y ahora se ahogaba. Sus manos sujetaban su garganta como si algo le ardiera, y sus piernas se habían engarrotado.

Rei no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia él. Se agachó e introdujo sus dedos en la garganta del comensal, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y murmuraba unas palabras.

Toda la gente se había colocado alrededor, incluidos los reinantes y Bryan, y observaban como el chino hacía que el hombre volviera a la vida poco a poco, mientras los efectos del veneno eran contrarrestados con magia.

-Un chamán – dijo alguien entre la muchedumbre

Kai se acercó al plato de donde estaba comiendo el hombre y vio había sido el primero en darle una mordida a la carne.

-Detengan el banquete – ordenó el zar -¿Dónde están los probadores de veneno?

-Ya no trabajan aquí – Respondió Boris – el rey los despidió argumentando que eran innecesarios

-Yuriy… - regañó Kai

-¡Y lo han sido! Hasta hoy…. Y qué casualidad que tu _amigo_ sabe exactamente qué hacer, ¿No?

-¿Apoco? Yo recuerdo que tu _amigo_ te detuvo antes de comer la carne, qué extraño, ¿No?

-Alguien me advirtió – se defendió Bryan – pensé que se referían a la comida de ayer, pero…

-¿Quién te advirtió? – Preguntó Rei mientras ayudaba a incorporarse al hombre que ahora se veía como si nada

Bryan pensó bien sus palabras.

-Escuché una voz. Nada más. Alguien diciendo que no comiéramos la carne. No lo vi, ni sé quién es. Pero…

-Esto es un desastre – interrumpió Boris – Me da mucha pena con los invitados, por favor, la reunión tiene que terminar. Una disculpa de parte de la familia real.

-No te creo – dijo Rei – se me hace que tú estás detrás de todo esto

Yuriy se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú para apuntar dedos? Bryan jamás ha mentido, y gracias a él evitamos otra tragedia

-Él sabía que estaba envenenada– Preguntó Rei

-Mira, ignorante – Yuriy se acercó demasiado – estás en mi castillo, bajo mis reglas, y aquí yo soy tu rey, así que me tienes que llamar de usted, y no cuestionarme nada…

-La autoridad es Kai – respondió tranquilamente el chino con una gran sonrisa

El odio invadió a Yuriy e iba a acercarse aún más, para abofetearlo quizá, cuando Kai sujetó su brazo y lo jaló lejos de él.

-La celebración ha terminado, comenzaremos la investigación de lo sucedido, por favor retírense – pidió el consejero y los invitados fueron sacados poco a poco por la seguridad del palacio.

Los únicos que se quedaron en la sala fueron los reinantes y sus respectivas parejas.

-Quiero saber quién te advirtió – exigió Kai

-Ya lo dije. Iba en un pasillo y escuché una voz, nada más – Respondió Bryan

Rei, en un ágil e inesperado movimiento, se removió el chaleco que llevaba y rebeló su pecho desnudo.

-Tenía gotas de veneno y me quemaba – comentó y se acercó a Kai – No te preocupes, llegaremos al fondo de esto – y sin dudarlo, se acercó y lo besó.

Yuriy se quedó sin habla y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Tragó con dificultad e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero estaba tan sorprendido de que Kai no se separara de él que no pudo quitarles los ojos de encima.

Bryan, por su parte, se había acercado a la carne y no estaba pendiente de nada. No había ninguna marca, color u olor que advirtiera de algún veneno industrial, por lo que su producción debió haber sido casera y con ingredientes de alta calidad.

Yuriy se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar fuera de la sala cuando Rei lo detuvo

-Su majestad, espero que no le moleste, pero deberá acostumbrarse

El pelirrojo lo miró indignado y sorprendido.

-Kai… ¿Vas a permitir esto?

El bicolor bajó la mirada y se quedó callado. Fue entonces que Bryan se percató de la situación y se acercó. Observó los tatuajes en la espalda del chino y pudo reconocer varios símbolos de la herejía asiática, así como signos que no le eran familiares.

-Si acusas a Bryan de algo, acusaré a Rei de hereje – dijo Yuriy y siguió caminando, pero se detuvo – y no olvides la espada, es lo único preciado que aún posees

Salió de la sala seguido del halcón y se dirigieron en silencio al jardín.

Bryan se subió a una barda muy delgada, equilibrando su cuerpo con una habilidad que lo hacía ver como un malabarista profesional.

-Puedo sentir que estás alterado – comentó el peli lavanda mientras se acercaba a una fuente y después saltaba en el borde de ella con impresionante agilidad

-¿Cómo no estarlo? No confío en el chino, además de que es irrespetuoso y cree estar por encima de mí. Lo detesto.

-Te estás enfriando – comentó – no permitas que afecte. Tu posición no peligra, pero debes de ser inteligente y acercarte a Kai de nuevo.

-Pfff…. Eso jamás sucederá

-Sé que ya no lo amas, pero debes de mantener tu título o no podremos seguir con los experimentos

-Podemos hacerlo fuera de aquí…. Bah, que estoy diciendo… no dejaré que ese tipo me quite mi lugar como rey

-Pero piénsalo – Bryan saltó justo frente a él y lo abrazó – imagínate. Los dos, viajando a Siberia, viviendo juntos… sin deberes ni preocupaciones, yo cuidaré de ti y tú de mí, podremos cazar juntos… podremos casarnos

Los ojos azules reflejaron el agua de la fuente. Era eso o una ligera humedad.

-Soy tan débil… no merezco ser rey

-Lideraste un imperio tres años, amor – comentó – no hay nada que no merezcas o que no puedas hacer. Y entre eso está iniciar de nuevo, con alguien a quien de verdad le importas, no que sólo te quiere por tu dinero.

Yuriy apretó el suéter de Bryan. _No._ Kai no lo quería sólo por su dinero. Kai siempre lo había amado hasta el día en que conoció a Rei y lo cambió por él. Eran amigos, y luego amantes, y se habían casado rodeados de un amor verdadero que el tiempo y la distancia habían marchitado. Pero no había sido por su dinero. No había sido por interés…. Pero en ése momento, Yuriy ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Por favor no me dejes – Pidió Yuriy – jamás te alejes de mi

Bryan lo miró a los ojos.

-Nunca – Y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande

No muy lejos de ellos, ocultándose detrás de un árbol, y manteniendo su presencia tan baja como le fue posible, Kai los escuchó. Analizó las palabras y reacciones de Bryan y después se asomó para verlos una vez más.

Yuriy se veía dan débil y frágil, mientras que Bryan parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento del ojiazul. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, como preparándose para actuar, pero se controló. El halcón quería algo, pero no permitiría que le quitara nada que le perteneciera, aunque él pensara que ya lo había hecho.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero fue interceptado por Boris, quien le hizo señas de que se ocultaran detrás de una esquina.

-Aquí está – Boris le mostró una cajita – he completado el trabajo y le he puesto un doble sello. Estoy seguro de que ni Bryan sentirá la energía emanando de él

Kai asintió y la abrió.

-Yo apenas y puedo sentirla – el bicolor lo tomó en sus dedos – necesito que permanezcan ahí hasta el momento en que las necesite. Estarán seguras con Yuriy. No podemos dejar que Rei tenga acceso a ellas.

-Estoy seguro de que Yuriy no permitirá que el chamán se acerque a él

Kai sonrió y lo observó a contra luz. El anillo de los Ivanov parecía intacto.

 **MOSCOVIA**

Kai y Yuriy se miraron fieramente, pero ninguno dijo nada. Nuevamente, el pelirrojo se colocó un cálido pijama, y Kai se desnudó.

El ojiazul se metió entre las cobijas, de cara a la pared. Kai se dirigió a la mesa donde los sirvientes habían dejado agua y té. Después, caminó hasta que estuvo al lado del ojiazul, quien lo miró. Colocó algo en su buró y finalmente se acostó en su propio lado de la cama.

Yuriy se sentó y vio lo que Kai había colocado en el buró: el mismo cáliz del cual había bebido en la mañana, lleno hasta el tope con agua limpia.

-¿Crees que, después de todo lo que pasó hoy con Rei, voy a creer que aún hay espacio en tu corazón para mí?

-Vaya, al parecer mi interpretación de tu extraña metáfora fue correcta

-¿Por qué seguimos intentándolo, Kai? ¿Dormir en la misma cama? No me digas que no preferirías pasar la noche con él.

-No

El ojiazul se volteó, e iba a dirigirle una mirada mortal, pero Kai ya se había adelantado. Tan pronto su espalda estuvo contra el colchón, el Zar lo tomó de los hombros y se subió sobre él.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el ojiazul - ¡Bájate!

-¿Sabes por qué quiero dormir contigo? – Acarició el rostro del pelirrojo

-Porque Rei huele mal, seguro

-Porque, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, y todo lo que ha pasado, sigues siendo mi esposo -Yuriy abrió la boca en sorpresa

El ojiazul tragó con dificultad y sintió cómo su temperatura se elevaba, ruborizándose.

-Kai…

-Sigues siendo el mismo chico testarudo, necio, caprichoso, egocéntrico, medio loco que creció a mi lado – se acercó un poco más a su rostro, percatándose de lo nervioso que estaba el rey – y yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti

Yuriy sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Miles de pensamientos lo marearon e intentó enfocarse en lo siguiente que sucedió: Kai eliminó la distancia entre ellos.

Lo había besado. Después de desearlo todo el día, Kai finalmente se había dado el gusto de reclamar esos labios que, el creía, le pertenecían. Lo besó firme y seguro, como si tuviera todo el derecho de frotar su boca con la de su esposo. La piel de Yuriy era suave, un poco fría, deliciosa. Todo lo que le gustaba estaba ahí, debajo de él, y era suyo. Hasta que lo empujó.

-Eres un grosero – dijo Yuriy quitándoselo de encima – No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No te creo!

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kai extrañado, después de todo, Yuriy había dejado que lo besara por unos momentos

-¡Qué esperas que haga! – Se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto – Te vas tres años, casi te mueres, casi me muero yo, se murieron mis padres, encontré a Bryan y tú al chino, Boris se pone histérico todo el tiempo, tengo mil audiencias cada semana, y tuve que aprender tres idiomas, economía, historia, geografía, política, actuación, pintura, y a escribir en manuscrita, sabes que odio la manuscrita, ay, el punto es que dejas que Rei te bese frente a mí ¡Y no te importa que Bryan esté conmigo!

-¿Eh… espera, qué?

-¡Kai!

El Zar se dirigió a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, de alguna manera, porque el pelirrojo se agitaba para intentar soltarse.

-Bryan estará contigo, es lo justo

-¿No te molesta?

-Eso no fue lo que dije. Pero entonces entenderás que yo esté con Rei.

-¡No!

-¿Yuriy?

Kai finalmente lo dejó ir, y notó que se había puesto pálido, frio, y su rostro estaba húmedo.

-¿Qué esperabas, Kai? ¡Me duele verte con alguien más! Y lo peor es que no te duela verme con otro

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

El Zar lo jaló del brazo.

-¡Auch!

-Yuriy, algún día entenderás que todo tiene un motivo, y que mis decisiones siempre son las mejores

-Pfff – el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada – wow, suenas igual a Boris

Kai lo arrastró hasta la cama, donde lo obligó a sentarse.

El bicolor se arrodilló frente a él y Yuriy pudo notar como los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos se habían desarrollado y fortalecido como nunca antes. Esto lo sonrojó un poco, pero lo que siguió no se lo esperó.

El Zar abrió el cajón del lado de su cama y sacó algo. Lo extendió hacia él y Yuriy vio su anillo, el que pensaba perdido.

-Kai… ¿Dónde estaba?

-Siempre lo tuve. Lo oculté para evitar que me lo robaran. No quise decirte antes porque estaba esperando una oportunidad…

El menor extendió su mano y el mayor colocó la sortija en el dedo de su dueño.

-Aún te amo, Yuriy – confesó

El mencionado no respondió.

Kai apagó la lámpara de gas y volvió a subirse encima de su esposo.

Limpió la humedad en sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se inclinó sobre él.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

Y lo besó una vez más.

Kai se aseguró de que todo se diera. Al principio fue un rose, una caricia, tanto de sus labios como de sus cuerpos.

Poco a poco, bocas y piernas se abrieron y se acomodaron.

Ninguno se sorprendió de que ambos miembros estuvieran excitados cuando el beso se tornó más íntimo, involucrando mordidas e invasión de espacio en más de un lugar.

Yuriy sintió cómo Kai lo acarició por encima de la ropa. Gimió suave, pero fue ahogado por la boca que ahora lo envolvía.

El Zar introdujo una mano dentro de su pantalón y tomó la dura virilidad entre sus dedos. Dejó de besarlo para permitirle respirar y se abrió camino entre las sábanas y la ropa para poder introducirlo en su boca.

El cuerpo de Yuriy era muy diferente a aquel que había hecho suyo los últimos años. Más suave. Más rico. Más limpio y puro.

-Kai… - gimió su esposo

Y continuó con su labor, sintiendo como el chico lo arañaba, lo sujetaba, jalaba su cabello suavemente, como se agitaba, suspiraba y se retorcía bajo de él.

No se detuvo hasta que escuchó cómo el rey comenzaba a perder el control y a gemir más alto. Fue entonces que Yuriy sujetó su cabeza y terminó en su boca, sus piernas y abdomen temblando, su espalda arqueada y ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Kai no dejó rastro de nada y colocó la prenda en su lugar mientras el ojiazul se recuperaba.

-¿Estuvo bien? – Preguntó Kai

-Estuvo increíble – respondió, e iba a acomodarse en su pecho, pero Kai se levantó de la cama - ¿A dónde vas?

-Regresaré en un rato. Olvidé algo.

-Kai, espera – Yuriy se sentó – Regresa, ¿Si?

-Sí.

El Zar se colocó su capa encima para cubrir su desnudez y salió del cuarto.

Se dirigió en silencio un piso más abajo, a una habitación donde yacía un chico de largos cabellos desnudo en la cama.

-Parece que me estabas esperando – dijo Kai mientras cerraba y aseguraba la puerta. Dejó caer la capa al piso y se aproximó a la cama.

-Vaya, estás bastante excitado – comentó Rei viendo su entrepierna – Al parecer me has estado pensando…

-En tus cuatro – ordenó el zar – ahora

-Me gusta cuando te pones así

Rei intentó besarlo, pero Kai se hizo hacia atrás y sonrió

-Deberás ganarte mis labios

El pelinegro sonrió en complicidad y obedeció.

Se colocó sobre la cama apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas. Kai se acercó a él y lo preparó mientras lo masturbaba.

Poco tiempo después lo penetró y empezó a embestirlo rápidamente, sintiendo un enorme placer dentro de ese cuerpo.

Rei se sintió sorprendido por la manera en que Kai estaba gozándolo. Usualmente no gemía tanto y no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, pero ahora se veía realmente extasiado, y lo sentía más caliente de lo normal.

Lo atribuyó a la falta de sexo en los últimos días y sonrió para sí mismo.

El evento duró varios minutos, Kai se retuvo de venirse lo más que pudo para que al final se sintiera lo más placentero posible.

Finalmente, y cuando Rei ya comenzaba a perder su dureza, las embestidas se volvieron toscas y rudas, el chino se mordió el labio mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo en soportar el reciente dolor que ahora lo distraía. No duró mucho tiempo, Kai se vino dentro de él con un largo gemido y besó su espalda antes de salir de él.

Después tomó la erección de Rei entre sus labios y lo hizo terminar ahí, sin darle oportunidad de besarlo antes.

Rei se levantó para limpiarse y Kai se enjuagó la boca.

-Debo regresar

-¿De verdad? ¿No puedes quedarte?

-No

-Kai, ven…

Rei se hizo a un lado en la cama para hacerle espacio a él y dio palmaditas en las cobijas.

-Te veo mañana – respondió Kai y salió del cuarto

El chino suspiró, pero no le extrañó. Estaba acostumbrado a que Kai se portara así de vez en cuando.

Una vez el Zar regresó a su habitación intentó no encender la luz para no despertar al otro. Pero tan pronto se acercó a la cama notó que algo faltaba: Yuriy.

 **MOSCOVIA**

¡Excelente 2016!

Cloy Jubilee~


	5. Germania

**Moscovia**

 **Capítulo 5: Germania**

Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Dedicado a todas las personas que siguen escribiendo y leyendo fics de Beyblade.

* * *

Pocos – o quizás ningún – lugares en el mundo eran tan hermosos como ése castillo en medio de altas montañas, rodeado de un bosque que, según las leyendas, estaba encantado.

Algunos de los habitantes a las faldas de las montañas juraban por su máxima deidad que habían visto a míticos seres sobrevolando el área o cazando animales salvajes por las noches. Eran ya tantas las leyendas y cuentos sobre esas criaturas que el káiser de dicho Bundesland había escuchado palabra y había mandado a castigar a aquellos que esparcieren los rumores que él catalogaba como herejía con el fin de callar a esos bocazas.

La estrategia del mandamás había funcionado, y ya poco se hablaba de los avistamientos. Quizá otro de los factores por los que ya no se escuchaba de esos seres era porque un gran evento estaba teniendo lugar en ése hermoso castillo digno de un cuento de hadas.

Lo especial de ésa construcción era que no había sido diseñada por un arquitecto, sino por un trio conformado por un pintor, un escultor y un poeta. Su obra conjunta ocupaba la punta de una de las montañas más altas, con muros impresionantes de un estilo digno de una obra literaria romántica, con detalles en colores pastel pintados a mano, y sus columnas en armonía con las torres que por las noches alumbraban el antes negruzco corazón del bosque.

El imponente castillo había sido visitado por varios reyes y reinas de diferentes partes del mundo, desde los países escandinavos hasta los sultanes de medio oriente y los líderes de tribus al sur del Nilo. Todos lo conocían, y había una lista de espera de varios años para poder visitarlo.

Sin embargo, ese preciso día era una excepción.

Una boda que uniría dos reinos ni tan cercanos ni tan lejanos. Un par de príncipes de postura altiva y el mundo entre sus manos. El público que los tenía en frente, jurándose respeto y amor eterno los observaba orgullosos, maravillados, agradecidos de ser partícipes de tan exquisito evento.

La sala donde las nupcias estaban tomando lugar era la capilla del castillo, tan grande que superaba en decenas de metros cuadrados a catedrales enteras. El domo y las paredes detrás del altar estaban pintadas como si fuera la escenografía de una obra musical con el tema de la ascensión de las almas al cielo, en tonos azules pastel, naranja melón, coral, blanco y verde hoja de menta, con estrellas doradas y grabado de oro. Ésa habitación en sí misma era digna de que se escribieran leyendas sobre ella.

Frente al altar se encontraba el obispo de Germania quien, con permiso del vaticano, pronunciaba como marido y marido al hijo del káiser de Baviera y al heredero al trono de Escocia frente a la corte real de ambas naciones, así como invitados selectos de diferentes países de Europa.

-… su señoría, Robert Jürgen, ¿Jura por su corona honrar, amar, proteger y enaltecer a su alteza el príncipe Jonathan Samael McGregor?

-Lo juro por mi corona y mis laureles. Seré su capa y espada, su cáliz y balanza, su roble y su ciervo.

Los ojos rojizos del hijo del káiser se clavaron en los violetas del pelirrojo, quien repitió el mismo juramento y las mismas palabras.

Un par de formalidades más y fue hora del beso. El alemán tomó suavemente la nuca y la cintura del más bajito y lo acercó suavemente, uniendo sus labios por primera vez. El escocés respondió con un ligero movimiento de labios y después el beso acabó, con una ovación y aplausos.

Después de que el obispo diera por completa la ceremonia, el rey dijo unas palabras y culminó con la invitación al festín de dioses que esperaba a los ansiosos invitados varias plantas más abajo.

Mientras los huéspedes eran guiados por la servidumbre, los novios permanecieron frente al altar. Los últimos en salir fueron los padres y el obispo, quienes cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dándoles total privacidad.

Robert se sentó en la silla del obispo y sacó una botella de vino debajo de la mesa.

-Por fin acabó el martirio – pronunció el pelirrojo, acercándose a él - ¿No tienes algo más fuerte? ¿Whiskey?

-No, aquí sólo servimos bebidas de buen gusto

-Ja, ojalá fuera cierto, no llevo ni un día aquí y ya ansío volver a las delicias de mi bella Escocia. Aquí sólo tienen salchichas y ese condenado Schnitzel.

-Por mí puedes regresar al norte cuando quieras – le ofreció una copa de vino, pero el pelirrojo la rechazó

-Ambos sabemos que éste condenado matrimonio es sólo para que nuestros padres puedan unir su milicia contra el ejército rojo. A ellos ni siquiera les importa que nos llevemos bien, mientras seamos una pareja… bah… ésta ni siquiera hubiera sido mi obligación si… - hizo una pausa- bueno pues… dame del maldito vino

\- ¿Si qué, Jonathan? – Robert le dio el cáliz

El mencionado bebió el contenido de un sorbo y después se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vamos a comer. Es lo único que me emociona de ésta tontería – dejó el cáliz en una mesa cercana a la puerta y salió de la capilla con dirección al jardín.

Robert soltó un suspiro de decepción antes de levantarse para seguirlo. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese lío? Su padre no le había dado opción, era eso o cederle el Griffolyon al siguiente en el linaje… y eso era lo único que, bien sabido por el káiser, era preciado para el peli púrpura.

Durante el banquete, había claras diferencias entre los invitados. Casi la mitad eran germanos, altos, robustos y fornidos, tez blanca, todo lo comían con cubiertos y en silencio. Del otro lado de la explanada estaban los escoceses, pelirrojos, ruidosos, ninguno parecía saber lo que eran los cubiertos, y con varias copas de whiskey encima parecían pozos sin fondo por todo lo que ya habían comido. Un poco más allá estaban los franceses, con porciones casi tan diminutas como sus cinturas, junto a los italianos, quienes sobre condimentaban sus platillos a un escalón de llegar a ser irrespetuoso para los anfitriones. Así como ellos, había más nacionalidades, pero en ellos se centraban los ojos de Jonathan, quien apenas y había tocado su comida.

Tan pronto había ocupado lugar en la mesa principal, se había acercado a su padre y le había preguntado – casi exigido – si podía regresarse ése mismo día a Glasgow, donde residía. Su padre, quien estaba bastante feliz y en medio de una conversación con el káiser, le había dicho cortantemente la peor respuesta que el pelirrojo quería escuchar, pero que ya se imaginaba.

"No seas ridículo, ésta es tu casa ahora… ¿Glasgow? ¡Puah! ¿¡Has visto éste lugar!? Te quedarás aquí hasta que derroquemos al Zar Hiwatari"

Por supuesto que al oji púrpura no le había hecho ninguna gracia su respuesta, y temía que su padre lo dijera en serio…

\- ¿No te gustó la comida? – Preguntaron frente a él. Era un chico de unos dieciséis años, casi su misma edad, de cabello verdoso y apariencia sofisticada – oh, lo siento, creo que no nos hemos presentado… Soy Oliver Boulanger, conde de Versalles. Y éste es mi amigo, Enrico Tornatore, hijo del emperador romano. Queremos felicitarlos por su compromiso. Somos amigos cercanos a Robert, pero a ti no te conocíamos… bienvenido.

Robert, quien había escuchado todo puesto que estaba junto al pelirrojo, les agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó bebiendo su vino. Jonathan lo miró de reojo y después agradeció.

-No es que esté mala… - dijo el escocés – pero no está a la altura de los banquetes que servimos en el norte.

Robert roló los ojos.

-Si a esas vamos, les apuesto a que ambos preferirían estar agasajándose un enorme plato de paella en las costas de Valencia – Respondió una preciosa chica que igual se miraba de la misma edad que el pelirrojo y sus _nuevos amigos_ – Soy la princesa Julia Fernández, y España es mi reino. -Jonathan ladeó la cabeza- No soy tan cercana a Robert, pero hemos coincidido en varias ocasiones.

-Por lo que parece, nuestros padres han planeado este evento para organizar un ejército tan grande y tan poderoso que podrá derrotar a los rusos y finalmente ocupar ese territorio. La boda es sólo la pantalla, pero el objetivo es claro – musitó Robert – así que estaremos viéndonos las caras constantemente.

\- ¿No te emociona? – Enrique comenzó a tallar las manos en obvia muestra de avaricia

-A mí esto de las guerras no me gusta mucho que digamos… - Oliver tomó un cairel verde de su cabello y lo enrolló en su dedo, ondulándolo – es demasiado violento y…

\- Debes estar bromeando… - Julia alzó los puños frente a su pecho - ¡Serán batallas increíbles! ¡Enfrentamientos que serán recordados por generaciones, nuestros nombres serán escritos una y otra vez detallando cómo derrocamos a la monarquía más poderosa del mundo!

-Exacto… imaginen todos los tesoros escondidos tras las paredes del palacio moscovita… ¡Ya quiero verlo!

Johnny suspiró, ignorando la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar esa gente… lo único que él quería era regresa a Escocia y jamás tener que dejar sus bellas tierras verdes… ¿Guerra? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Tesoros? ¡Puah! Lo que a él lo llenaba eran los banquetes, las carreras de caballos, la caza y el ajedrez… su interés en el trono había sido nulo, hasta que… ocurrió la tragedia que cambiaría la vida de sus padres para siempre, y él pagaría los platos rotos.

Después del banquete fue momento del baile de clausura, donde los ahora esposos debían compartir un vals y finalmente despedir a los huéspedes, algo que era extraño para el escocés, puesto que en su tierra las cosas se hacían diferentes, primero el baile y luego la comida, pero esto no era Escocia, y los alemanes siempre le habían parecido una raza con gustos bizarros en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra…

Para Robert, las cosas eran diferentes. Honestamente, había pensado que esa boda sería un desastre. Había escuchado las leyendas sobre la monarquía escocesa y cómo eran una raza vulgar y con pocos modales. Sobre todo, había investigado ampliamente sobre su esposo, y le había parecido alguien de mente cerrada, sin ambiciones, de carácter explosivo y mal genio… pero se había portado relativamente bien durante el evento. Muy callado, muy inexpresivo y claramente incómodo, pero el escándalo y el drama que Robert estaba esperando, y que el rey escocés lo había prevenido, no había sucedido. Jonathan parecía más bien ir con la corriente, con una cara de pocos amigos, pero sin oponerse.

Sobre todo, lo percibió así cuando el pelirrojo tomó su mano derecha y colocó la otra en su hombro, tal y como lo haría una doncella. El escocés era más bajo, y era bastante claro que sería Robert quien lideraría el vals, sin embargo, se sentía extraño estar tan cerca de un hombre rodeados de tanta gente, con tantos ojos puestos sobre ellos atentos a cualquier error.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomar la cintura de su esposo cuando la música comenzó, y sus pies se movieron casi por naturaleza.

El pelirrojo iba con el vals con la misma facilidad con la que se había llevado la boda, y a Robert le pareció distinguir un bostezo disimulado con una sonrisa casi a la mitad del baile. Para evitar contagiarse, miró a su alrededor y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la hermosa escena de la que era parte. El sol había bajado al ras de las montañas, y proyectaba sus rayos rojizos a través de las copas de los árboles, creando sombras en el patio del castillo que asemejaban la danza del fuego de un candelabro con una gran cantidad de velas. Era bastante hermoso.

Entonces fijó su mirada en el chico que ahora parecía cansado, y que lo miraba curioso. Su rostro era perfectamente simétrico, con facciones bien definidas, una nariz bella, labios delgados y grandes ojos violetas enmarcados por pobladas cejas rojas. Podía ver en sus mejillas y en su nariz algunas pecas, y le llamaba la atención el curioso peinado alocado que lucía: su lacio cabello erizado varios centímetros, adornado con una corona de oro y rubíes. Interesante.

-Por cierto, como no te vi antes de la boda… sólo quería decirte… bienvenido a Germania Jonathan, espero disfrutes tu estancia

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de burla y se mordió la lengua, para después simplemente asentir y mirar hacia otro lado. Pero tan pronto sus ojos se desviaron, Robert notó como su rostro mostró sorpresa y un poco de terror, al tiempo que el agarre de sus manos se endurecía. El peli morado volteó hacia donde había visto el pelirrojo y miró al rey escocés, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa. Cuando su mirada retornó a su marido, él lo estaba viendo y sonrió, aunque claramente incómodo…

-Gracias… Rob

Eventualmente, el evento terminó y el castillo alojó a la mayoría de los huéspedes, pero varios de ellos tuvieron que alojarse en las villas cercanas, puesto que eran demasiados.

Los recién casados habían ingresado a la alcoba real, la cual le pertenecía a Robert puesto que los reyes vivían en la capital del Bundesland, Múnich, algo lejos de ese palacio de ensueño y solamente estaban ahí para presenciar las nupcias.

Una vez que los sirvientes los arroparon y prepararon la habitación, el alemán se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. El día había sido muy largo, y después de tanta comida, había caído sobre él la maldición del Schwein*…

Por su parte, Johnny se acercó a la chimenea frente a la enorme cama y observó fascinado el escudo de la familia Jürgen, un grifo con una corona enorme en la cabeza, con un báculo en una mano y una espada de doble cuchilla en la otra. Era un animal enorme, y parecía observarlo con esos orbes obscuros. Sintió un escalofrío y se dirigió a la cama, acercándose a Robert.

El pelirrojo se recostó junto a él y observó su rostro. Durante la boda, el alemán se notaba algo fastidiado, con el ceño fruncido constantemente, pero ahora que lo veía bien, era bastante atractivo. Lo había notado también durante el baile, pero ahora podía finalmente prestar atención a los detalles.

Su quijada estaba bien marcada, ancha, pómulos prominentes, labios delgados, una nariz bastante… alemana, por no decir, fea, pero que, sin embargo, le iba bien con el resto de sus facciones. Parecía ya haberse quedado dormido.

Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó descansar, cerrando él mismo los ojos e intentando no pensar en la maldición que lo forzaba a permanecer tranquilo y no oponer resistencia a tan armoniosa celebración… sin embargo, no podía negar que, de entre todos los solteros y solteras disponibles, le había ido bastante bien. Robert era atractivo y poderoso, podía sentirlo en su aura, y no podía negar, por más que quisiera, que el contacto y la cercanía que tuvieron durante el baile le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago… Se sentía atraído hacia él, hacia su varonil presencia, su ancha espalda, sus ojos… incluso su tono de voz con su marcado acento alemán.

-Pff… - dejó salir y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su esposo

Finalmente, se dejó llevar por el sueño y el cansancio. Sintió como si tan pronto cerrase los ojos se hubiese echo de día, pero su cuerpo y su mente se sentían descansados. Tenía ya varios días que no había podido dormir bien, siempre soñando con esa criatura que no lo dejaba en paz, que incluso había estado como una figurilla sobre los hombros de su padre durante el vals, las cuencas de sus ojos fijas en él, listo para devorarlo en cualquier momento. Por primera vez, esa noche no había tenido pesadillas y se sentía más lúcido de lo normal.

En eso escuchó golpes en la puerta y posteriormente un sirviente entró con una bandeja de té y ropa limpia para ambos.

-Sus majestades, es momento de tomar un baño, bajar a desayunar y después despedir a los invitados. El káiser y la reina ya están esperándolos, así como el rey de Escocia. Por favor, dense prisa a…

-Sí, sí… - Robert se destapó y se levantó de la cama, Johnny lo vio y se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a su gran miembro y cómo este había amanecido bastante… motivado. Al alemán parecía no importante y, sin pudor, le dirigió una rápida mirada al pelirrojo antes de dirigirse al viejillo y tomar una taza del té – estaremos ahí en una media hora… que esperen

-Emm… su majestad, le recomiendo que no haga esperar al káiser demasiado, la última vez…

\- ¡Gustav! – tanto el sirviente como el escocés dieron un brinco – fuera

El viejillo hizo una reverencia y dejó a los esposos solos.

-Ay… es demasiado temprano para andar a los gritos – dijo Johnny, quien había dormido con pijama y ahora se dirigía al cuarto de aseo, siguiendo al alemán - ¿Siempre duermes desnudo?

-Sí – respondió el alemán, quien giró una especie de llave en la pared y agua comenzó a caer de una tubería en el techo, la cual acababa en una forma que esparcía el agua en varios chorros, una tecnología que el escocés nunca había visto.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu fuente de agua en el techo?

Robert entró al torrente y comenzó a lavarse, su erección disminuyendo gradualmente.

Johnny se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que entrar también… y comenzó a bajarse los pantaloncillos, bastante apenado.

-Regadera – respondió Robert, sin prestarle atención a la reacción de su marido

Finalmente, Johnny entró bajo el agua también y sintió un escalofrío cuando la calidez chocó contra su piel. Se sentía bastante bien. Intentó mirar hacia arriba, pero la fuerza del torrente lo cegó, así que miro hacia abajo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Robert de él.

El alemán parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y sus ojos estaban clavados en la pared detrás de Johnny. El escocés aprovechó para recorrer el cuerpo de la mirada. Comenzando con su cabello púrpura, el cual caía ahora a los costados de su cara, su rostro serio y tosco, labios ligeramente abiertos, ojos rojizos con pestañas largas, mentón ancho, cuello fuerte y hombros robustos, brazos marcados, pecho cubierto en vello oscuro, fuerte, abdomen marcado, caderas planas y más abajo… no quiso ver más abajo.

Terminaron de ducharse sin pronunciar palabra, y cuando llegaron al cuarto Robert le aventó su ropa limpia.

-No te tardes – exigió el alemán

Johnny le hizo una mueca y comenzó a vestirse. De reojo observaba cómo el alemán se ponía primero los pantalones, la camisa, y así sucesivamente, hasta quedar listo. Después se peinó, perfumó y colocó las insignias de la realeza en su ropa. El pelirrojo, por su parte se limitó a vestirse y peinarse, para después salir juntos al desayuno.

Robert lo había guiado a través de los bellos pasillos adornados magníficamente hasta la enorme explanada donde sus invitados esperaban para despedirlos. Estrecharon sus manos uno a uno, una tarea que llevo casi una hora y finalmente llegaron con los nuevos _amigos_ , quienes no alargaron la despedida, pero dejaron en claro que pronto se reunirían para comenzar los preparativos de la alianza.

Finalmente, fueron a desayunar con su padre y los de Robert. El desayunador era enorme y había varios platos servidos en medio de la mesa, entre frutas, pescados, carnes, pan, huevos, entre otras cosas que él nunca había visto. Probó un poco de todo y decidió aceptar que los alemanes sí sabían cocinar. Como buen escocés, su padre había estado hable y hable toda la mañana, manteniendo un ambiente agradable en la mesa, contando sus proezas de caza, invitándolos a visitarlo en Escocia, felicitándolos por la hermosa celebración y la fantástica comida, que si la madre de Johnny siguiera viva, le habría encantado el banquete.

Fue hasta ese momento que Robert miró a Johnny. Parecía como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero simplemente lo miraba, con curiosidad.

-Deja de verme – pidió el pelirrojo en voz baja – me estás poniendo incómodo

-Su alteza – Robert se dirigió al padre de Johnny - ¿Tendrá con usted alguna foto familiar que podamos conservar? Me gustaría incluirla en la galería familiar.

\- ¡Excelente idea! – exclamó – justamente he traído un retrato para el que quería comprar un marco en Francia, de regreso al castillo, pero qué va, quédenselo, me daría mucho gusto que lo conservaran ustedes

-Muchas gracias – sonrió el alemán – conseguiré un buen marco y lo colocaré justo al lado de nuestro retrato familiar.

-Fantástico – respondió el rey escocés – haré que lo bajen ahora mismo

-Creo que podríamos esperar a terminar de desayunar y después podemos encargarnos de eso – dijo la kaiserin con un tono suave, pero serio

Johnny aun no podía creer lo serios que eran los alemanes, le costaría bastante acostumbrarse a ese trato frio y formal….

-Pfff – dejó salir el pelirrojo y notó las miradas sobre él, pero se limitó a continuar con su pastel de zarzamora

Horas después, el rey escocés agitaba su mano por la ventana del carruaje, despidiéndose de ellos, seguido de otros carruajes y soldados de la guardia real que lo escoltaban. Poco después de que él se marchara, lo hicieron también los padres de Robert, quienes les dieron un corto abrazo a cada uno y se fueron.

" _Pórtate bien… obedece, escríbeme todos los días, te quiero"_

Las últimas palabras de su padre retumbaban en los oídos del pelirrojo mientras se dirigía con su esposo a la galería donde los sirvientes colocaban el cuadro. Después de un rato, finalmente se encontraba en la pared, a un lado de la imponente obra con marco de oro labrado e incrustaciones finas de diferentes piedras preciosas donde posaba Robert con sus padres y de fondo el escudo de los Jürgen. El retrato de la familia McGregor era más sencillo, la pintura más tosca y una técnica menos elaborada. Lo más bello era el marco, y de momento Johnny sintió un nudo en la garganta al clavar sus ojos en la fuerte mirada de su madre.

Para Robert, el cuadro era la respuesta que buscaba, desde que el día anterior Johnny no había terminado de explicarle por qué su matrimonio no había sido originalmente su responsabilidad. De principio, hacia la izquierda, estaba su padre. Sonriente, bigotón, bastante pasado de peso, tal y como lucía siempre. A un lado estaba la reina, preciosa, pelirroja, seria y con una mirada impresionantemente fuerte, una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa, pero era claramente una expresión de soberbia. Y finalmente, su respuesta en medio de los dos: Un joven como de unos quince años y un niño de unos nueve, tomados de la mano. Ambos eran idénticos, el mismo semblante, los mismos ojos, todo, incluso no estaba seguro de quien era Johnny.

-Dime… - Comenzó el alemán - ¿Eres tú el pequeño? Tu hermano debió haber muerto y tú heredaste el trono después, por eso no sientes que esto sea tu responsabilidad… y debió haber muerto ya mayor, por lo que tú no sientes que eres el verdadero heredero… tu madre murió después que él, quizá de tristeza… por eso tu padre no se ha vuelto a casar.

Johnny se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Había deducido Robert todo eso con sólo ver el cuadro? Estaba seguro de que él no se sabía la historia, nadie lo hacía, era un secreto de su familia, algo resguardado con mucho recelo. Claro que había mucho más detrás de las muertes, pero eso no se podía saber a través de un retrato.

-Sí… es exactamente como dices. Era mi hermano, Benjamín. Murió hace un par de años en un accidente mientras cazaba. Mi madre murió a los pocos meses… y solo somos mi padre y yo ahora.

-No fue un accidente – Robert se colocó una mano en el mentón – alguien lo mató. Y tu madre fue a vengarlo… y la mató también. Fue el Zar Hiwatari, ¿No?

Jonathan palideció. ¿Cómo sabía Robert todo eso? Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Juntó fuerza, tomó a su esposo por el saco y lo azotó contra la pared, el otro estaba tan sorprendido que no pude reaccionar a tiempo y su cabeza chocó fuerte contra la madera.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Dímelo! - El peli púrpura se soltó y se separó de él, con una mirada bastante molesta. En vez de responder, lo único que hizo fue señalar al cuadro de los Jürgen. - ¿Qué? ¡Explícate!

-Él me lo dijo – Robert bajó la mirada unos segundos y después suspiró – sígueme

Johnny lo miró pasarlo de largo y, bastante molesto, lo siguió silenciosamente por los diferentes cuartos hasta que finalmente llegaron al de Robert. El castillo era tan grande que tan sólo esa caminata lo había cansado. Al llegar frente a la chimenea, el pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa y observó a su esposo correr a todos los sirvientes y encender él mismo la chimenea y preparar té. Le ofreció uno, pero lo rechazó. El alemán comenzó a beber después de sentarse junto a él.

-El Griffolyon, la bestia ancestral que ha pasado por mi familia durante generaciones, reside dentro de mí. No sé si esto te sorprenda, o si es algo con lo que estás familiarizando, pero créeme, el llamarle bestia ancestral es sólo una forma de referirme a algo que, de otra forma, no entenderías….

-Sé de lo que hablas – Johnny se levantó de la silla – mi madre era una poderosa… hechicera o como le llamen aquí en Europa media. Ella conocía las fuerzas, las energías, la magia, fue entrenada por el mismísimo Merlín hace mucho tiempo… mi madre aprendió a vivir eternamente, y tuvo diferentes vidas en cada época…

Robert asintió. Él mismo se había sorprendido de la expresión de la reina en ése cuadro, parecía mucho más madura y sabía que una mujer de su edad, incluso para una reina.

-…Sin embargo, cuando mi hermano murió, ella decidió terminar mi enseñanza, recuerdo que me dijo que era mejor que jamás me metiera en esos asuntos…

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu hermano? – Preguntó y Johnny soltó un suspiro antes de responder

-Él recibió el poder del Salamalyon… pero fue demasiado para él, y terminó destruyéndolo. Mira, la verdad es que ni yo mismo sé, nunca me explicaron bien, y cada vez que preguntaba me daban una tunda que me dejó sin ganas… eso que dijiste de que el Zar los mató es algo que he pensado, puesto que mi padre le guarda mucho rencor, y sin motivo aparente. Incluso he llegado a pensar que si no fuera porque el reino es su responsabilidad, ya habría intentado vengarlos también. Por eso están haciendo esta alianza, porque para él dejarme aquí es el primer paso para derrotar al zar. A él no le importa el territorio ruso, él lo que quiere es matar a Kai. Pero no sé bien la historia, no sé las razones, lo que realmente pasó…

\- ¿Quisieras saberlo?

Johnny frunció el ceño -Mi padre jamás me dirá nada

-No me refiero a preguntarle a él… hay otra forma

Robert se acercó al fuego, extendió su mano a él e ignoró cuando Johnny le gritó que se detuviera. Cerró su puño sobre las llamas y después lo abrió frente a la cara de su esposo, quien casi se desmaya al ver que el fuego no le había hecho ningún daño, y, es más, que incluso podía sostenerlo.

-Pon tu mano

\- ¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

-Hazlo

\- ¡No!

-Jonathan, confía en mi

\- ¡Estás pero si mal de la cabeza!

Robert tomó su mano a la fuerza, la abrió y le pasó el fuego incluso antes de que Johnny pudiera reaccionar. Pero, para sorpresa del oji violeta, el fuego no le quemó. Permaneció bailando en su mano mientras lo sostenía. Por el susto, lo aventó y estuvo a punto de caer al piso, pero Robert lo cachó justo antes de tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Idiota! – Robert reclamó - ¡Que no nos queme a nosotros no significa que no quemará la madera!

\- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?

El alemán cerró su puño con fuerza y el fuego se extinguió. Después le hizo una seña de que se acercar a la chimenea. Cuando llegó a su lado, Robert extendió su brazo e introdujo su mano en el fuego. Johnny observó como el fuego parecía ignorarlo, jugueteando alrededor de su mano como si fuera agua, pero con diferentes propiedades físicas. El pelirrojo, con desconfianza, acercó su propia mano, pero se sentía caliente, y no se animó a hacerlo. El alemán giró los ojos, tomó su brazo y, a la fuerza, metió su mano. Johnny gritó por el susto, pero no sintió nada. Era como si el fuego le acariciara, pero no quemaba. Se sentía caliente y un poco incómodo, pero no había daño. Era increíble.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Éste fuego lo ha creado el Griffolyon a través de mí, él decide a quién quemará y a quien no. Ayer… cuando contrajimos matrimonio, me dijo que ahora tú también eras su vasallo, lo que significa que ahora su manto de protección también te cubre a ti. Me ha contado sobre tus pesadillas. No puedo ver esa cosa horrible que viste sobre tu padre en el vals, pero sé que hay algo malo siguiéndote… y quiero saber qué es, quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

\- ¿Y cómo te dice todo eso? ¿En alemán o qué?

-No, no es un idioma como nos comunicamos los humanos. Es como si sus pensamientos fueran los míos, y los míos los suyos. Simplemente entiendo algunas cosas, y a veces le pido favores y me los cumple. Por ejemplo, si quiero leer un libro, le digo que me ayude a entender, y de un momento a otro es como si ya lo hubiera leído todo. Me da fuerza cuando lucho, velocidad cuando cazo… es como si fuéramos el mismo ser. Pero no siempre es así. Sé que muchas veces las bestias ancestrales se mantienen al margen, o sólo acuden a sus vasallos cuando están en peligro de muerte. Y esas son las buenas, hay unas que son malas, que sólo quieren absorber la energía del portador. Pero el Griffolyon ha pertenecido a mi familia por años, y por lo que me cuenta, siempre ha sido una relación de ganar para ambas partes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Las bestias se alimentan de nosotros, de nuestra energía, y entre más fuerte seamos más fuertes son ellas. En vez de absorbernos, crecen con nosotros, y su poder pasa de generación en generación, por eso a ellas les conviene _tratarnos bien…_ No podrían manifestarse entre nosotros si no tuvieran un cuerpo… pero raramente se muestran. No lo harán a menos que las obligues, porque eso les quita mucho poder. Algunos… hechiceros, como les llamaste, intentan doblegar a las criaturas, pero muy pocos lo logran. La mayoría mueren en el intento y las bestias buscan otro vasallo…

-Oye espera…. Quieres decir que… ¿Ahora el Griffolyon está también dentro de mí?

-No, no. Él me pertenece sólo a mí, pero es una bestia muy ancestral y poderosa. Él intenta protegerte porque ahora eres mi marido y estaremos juntos mucho tiempo. Si algo te pasa a ti, podría dañarme a mí, así que procurará tu bien.

\- ¿Y… podemos preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó con mi madre y mi hermano?

\- Sí. Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe, pero te necesito porque ese ser que te sigue también está evitando que podamos entenderlo del todo. Podemos intentar doblegarlo y que el mismo ser nos diga qué fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Y crees que quiera?

Robert asintió.

-Conozco una especie de ritual donde entras en trance y podemos hablar con tu bestia, sin embargo, estoy confundido. No logro entender si ese ser que te sigue es tu bestia… o algo diferente.

-Yo estoy aún más confundido… - el pelirrojo clavó su mirada en el fuego – pero si al hacer este… ritual podré saber qué pasó con mi madre, entonces adelante

Robert sonrió, entonces tomó su mano y lo levantó del sillón, lo guio hacia una esquina del cuarto, donde dijo unas palabras y después empujó la pared, la cual se abrió y lo jaló a través de un angosto pasadizo que llevaba a una habitación que parecía sacada de un cuento de terror. Era una especia de mazmorra, con calderos, escritorios repletos de velas, libros, símbolos, incluso no le sorprendería que hubiera esqueletos en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Aquí es donde entreno y aprendo a interpretar y controlar los poderes de mi bestia.

Johnny lo escuchó, pero lo ignoró porque algo le llamó la atención. En una de las paredes había un gran papiro con un mapa. En las diferentes regiones había marcas, y algunas de ellas tenían dibujos de animales. Algunos eran sencillos como pájaros o perros, pero otros eran diferentes, un unicornio sobre Francia, un Pegaso sobre España, una especie de dragón de dos cabezas sobre Italia, un Fénix sobre Rusia, entre otros.

-Ven – Robert extendió su mano y Johnny, dudando, la tomó. El mayor lo llevó hacia el centro del cuarto, donde había varias runas y símbolos que él no reconocía. Hizo que se sentara en medio y luego el peli púrpura apagó varias velas, dejando un par encendidas, dándole un aspecto muy lúgubre a la mazmorra – cierra los ojos – Johnny alzó una ceja – tranquilo, no dolerá, lo prometo

El pelirrojo suspiró y obedeció.

Escuchó a Robert pronunciar una especie de poema en alemán, o al menos eso creía él, el punto es que no entendía absolutamente nada. Una vez que Robert terminó, pensó que algo sucedería, pero no pasó nada. Su esposo volvió a repetir el mismo texto, pero nada ocurrió. Fue hasta la tercera vez que se dio por vencido y encendió más velas, y le dejó al pelirrojo saber que abriera los ojos, que no había funcionado.

-Supongo que tu bestia no es tan fuerte como tú crees – se burló Johnny

-Cállate – Robert le dirigió una mirada furiosa – no sé por qué no funcionó, pero no subestimes al Griffolyon, si vuelves a insultarlo…

\- ¿Dormiré en el sofá? – Sonrió el escocés y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al mapa, específicamente al enorme fénix rojo que se encontraba sobre Moscovia.

 **~ MOSCOVIA ~**

Yuriy se quedó observando el techo por un largo rato. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había dejado su guardia tan baja? Era apenas la segunda noche y ya había tenido cierta intimidad con su esposo…

-Je – rio en voz alta. Hace algunos años esas palabras hubieran provocado en él una delicia en su entrepierna, pero ahora se le hacía denigrante, irracional, un impulso que salía más de su lado animal que de sí mismo.

Se giró y observó el lugar que Kai había ocupado momentos antes. Parecía un sueño.

Se sentía como si su vida antes de que Kai se fuera a la guerra fuera una, pero al quedarse solo había comenzado una nueva historia, y había perdido parte de su identidad. Sentía como si su antiguo yo era el personaje de algún libro, y como si sus recuerdos los hubiera leído, o peor aún, imaginado. La nueva persona en la que se había convertido era un rey que había sido obligado a reinar un imperio que no era, ni sería suyo. Como calentando el asiento a alguien que siempre tendría más derecho sobre aquel trono que hace poco había dejado de pertenecerle.

Yuriy siempre imaginó que cuando Kai regresara, las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad. Que su vida volvería a ser la misma, que su esposo sería el mismo de antes, y le contaría sus historias de batallas y todo lo que vivió en esos años.

Al final resultó ser totalmente diferente, porque ambos habían conocido a alguien más, y había una especie de barrera entre el zar y el rey que parecía incluso más alta y rígida que las murallas de su palacio.

Se giró hacia el otro lado. Vaya… no iba a dormir en toda la noche si seguía así.

Finalmente se dio por vencido. Se colocó su preciosa capa blanca encima y salió del cuarto. Caminó hacia la escalera que tenía que bajar para llegar al piso donde se encontraba su alcoba, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a un piso más abajo todavía y camino bastante hasta que llegó a su lugar favorito en el palacio: la biblioteca.

En ese momento el lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero durante el día era una magnífica habitación de forma octagonal, con anaqueles repletos de libros y pergaminos, mesas que eran cubiertas con bocadillos y bebidas, sillones, repisas, vidrieras que guardaban ejemplares de piedras preciosas o incluso armas trofeo de las diferentes generaciones que habían vivido en ese castillo. La biblioteca del palacio era la segunda más grande el imperio ruso, sólo siendo superada por la del colegio de Moscovia, y era un lugar privado, restringido únicamente a eruditos, científicos, profesores, doctores e invitados. En general, aquellos que recibían un permiso especial del zar para poder acceder a ella. En la época de Kai, eran contados aquellos virtuosos que podían acceder, pero Yuriy había extendido las invitaciones e incluso algunos estudiantes podían entrar a leer, para lo cual había una larga lista de espera. Antes, era un cuarto oscuro y polvoso, pero el rey había mandado a expandir las ventanas y redecorarla para hacerla un lugar acogedor y que los visitantes se sintieran a gusto y pasaran mucho tiempo leyendo e investigando, para poder expandir el conocimiento lo mayor posible entre la población.

Pero en ése momento, a Yuriy no le interesaba leer. Él quería escribir. Quería sacar lo que sentía, plasmarlo en papel para poder liberarse de su dolor.

Se dirigió a una de las estanterías más alejadas de la puerta y donde tenía una vitrina que almacenaba papel y tinta, utensilios que estaban disponibles para quien quisiera tomar notas de algún documento.

En ese momento, tomó un par, así como tinta azul y se sentó en una de las bancas más cercanas a la lámpara que acababa de encender. En ése lugar no había chimeneas puesto que sería un peligro para la grandiosa colección de libros que se almacenaban ahí, pero había lámparas fijas en la pared, inamovibles, que podían ser usadas cuando la luz natural del día no era suficiente.

Primero, Yuriy preparó la tinta y la pluma, alargó el papel y lo extendió sobre el escritorio. El fuego de la lámpara proyectaba sombras escalofriantes puesto que el ángulo de la lámpara y sus utensilios no era el mejor. Sin embargo, su vista era muy buena y no tenía problema adaptándose a ese nivel de oscuridad.

Agarró la pluma y la remojó en la tinta. Se lamió los labios y escribió una gran letra al principio de la página. Volvió a cargar tinta y comenzó a escribir. No le gustaba mucho su letra, pero como necesitaba escribir rápido, no podía darse el lujo de escribir lento y cuidadoso. La gente le decía que escribía precioso, pero a Yuriy su letra siempre le había parecido demasiado cuadrada, y jamás había podido escribir cursiva propiamente.

Escribir le ayudaba a desahogarse. Antes de su nueva vida, él tenía bien tiempo de agarrar papel y escribir, a veces incluso por horas hasta que sus padres o Boris lo obligaban a comer. Pero siendo rey, necesitaba escribir tantas cosas que ya no le quedaban ganas de hacerlo para sí mismo. Esperaba que al menos ahora que Kai había regresado, podría retomar ese gusto.

Un par de gotas de tinta cayeron al borde de la hoja y gruñó. Le enojaba mucho cuando eso pasaba, pero tenía sueño y estaba cansado, así que no fue demasiado duro consigo mismo.

Una vez que llegó al final, se sintió mejor. No quería re-leer lo que había escrito, pues sólo le traería dolor, pero al menos ahora que había encontrado palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, algo en su interior se sentía más cálido, relajado.

Fue tanto su descanso que, al estar considerando si moverse a un sillón y dormir ahí o irse a su cuarto, se quedó dormido en la banca, recargado en el escritorio.

 _TOC TOC_

Bryan dio un respingo ante el fuerte golpe.

Escuchó cómo intentaron abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero como tenía llave, la persona tuvo que continuar tocando hasta que el halcón finalmente se levantó y, desnudo, abrió las puertas de par en par.

-Buenos días, chamán – saludó Boris.

Bryan pensó que diría algo, pero después de echarle un rápido vistazo a la habitación, se dio la vuelta.

-¡Eh, Boris! ¿Qué carajo quieres?

-Pensé que el rey se encontraba aquí – Respondió sin voltear y siguió su camino a lo largo del pasillo

Bryan frunció el entrecejo. Era muy temprano por la mañana, apenas salía el sol y Yuriy era de esos a los que no los despierta nada y pueden dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo. Si Boris estaba buscándolo era porque seguro no había amanecido con Kai.

 _Qué raro… si hubiera ido a cazar me habría despertado_

El _doctor_ regresó a lavarse y a vestirse, para después salir, siguiendo los pasos del consejero. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado esperando detrás de la puerta, esperando a que saliera para poder entrar.

Sigilosamente, Rei había logrado infiltrarse en esa habitación que tanto le llamaba, llena de magia y diferentes energías por todos lados. El chino sabía, sentía que Bryan era un ente vigoroso con un espíritu de abolengo, un rival poderoso del cual tendría que deshacerse lo antes posible. Observó al pelilavanda alejarse por el pasillo sin sospecha alguna y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su primer instinto fue voltear hacia un enorme espejo que estaba cerca del área de aseo, la cual estaba restringida mediante gruesas cortinas. Se abrió paso tras ellas con el fin de llegar al espejo que había visto de reojo cuando había entrado. Fue entonces, después de haber avanzado bastante, que cayó en cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Había atravesado ya varias pesadas telas y no llegaba a ningún lado…

En eso el piso comenzó a llenarse de agua rápidamente. Se recogió el largo cabello en una coleta y regresó por donde había entrado, pero encontró una pared. Detrás de él no había camino. Se movió hacia la izquierda y se topó con otra pared. Al darse la vuelta, las cortinas habían sido reemplazadas por espejos. Uno de cada lado. Se encontró atrapado en un cubo que comenzaba a llenarse con agua.

Miró los espejos. En uno de ellos estaba reflejado con normalidad, pero en el otro el chico frente a él lo miraba fijamente y no se movía. Rei sintió cómo el agua ya les llegaba a las rodillas, pero en eso su cabello se soltó de la cola y se sintió forzado a ver ése espejo falso una vez más. El Rei de ese reflejo tenía una daga hecha de cristal en su mano – Rei abrió enormemente los ojos – y vio como el chico se cortaba la coleta de un solo movimiento. El cabello cayó al agua en el reflejo, y cuando Rei miró hacia abajo vio su propio cabello flotando en el agua.

Vio hacia el otro espejo y ahora el Rei de ahí tenía la daga de cristal a punto de cortar su cuello.

Cerró los ojos. Eso no era real. Estaba atrapado en una ilusión, Bryan seguro se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba preso en una de sus trampas. Realizó un rápido movimiento con sus manos y recitó varias palabras.

Sintió un jalón y cayó al piso. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en el piso del área de baño, un área cuadrada, justo frente al espejo que había visto antes. Se miró y, para su desgracia, su largo cabello había caído junto a él. No sabía qué había usado para cortarlo, pero el piso ahora estaba cubierto de largas hebras negras que asemejaban un nido de serpientes.

Rei reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y, sin pensarlo dos veces y tomando la mayor cantidad de cabello posible, se dirigió a la ventana y con increíble agilidad, saltó al jardín, cayendo en sus cuatro extremidades, pero calculó mal la distancia y su muñeca izquierda no resistió el golpe, partiendo su muñeca y fracturando varios de sus dedos.

El chino miró hacia arriba, la distancia era mucho más de lo que había visto inicialmente, pudo haberse roto la cabeza si no hubiera caído bien…

-Mira…

-Ése loco

-¿¡Está bien!?

Rei notó que varios miembros de la corte real acababan de salir al jardín para pasear, así que se levantó y, adolorido, regreso al palacio, olvidando sus cabellos detrás de sí.

 **~ MOSCOVIA ~**

Boris dejó que Kai abriera las puertas de la biblioteca, y el zar se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Sus recuerdos de esa habitación eran de un nido de ratas, nubes de polvo, quizás una docena de libros y una mesa más vieja que el mismo Boris.

Pero, frente a sus ojos, yacía una obra de arte, una biblioteca salida de un sueño con paredes blancas y adornos dorados, grandes ventanas, olor a madera recién cortada, delicioso… vio el corazón y empeño de Yuriy puesto en ese proyecto, y sintió un escalofrío cuando se deleitó con la vista del enorme candelabro-araña que colgaba en medio del techo. Forrado en oro con decoraciones de pavo reales… ¿De dónde había sacado Yuriy tal pieza?

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando su mirada se posó en el cuadro que descansaba sobre una de las estanterías, una pintura de sí mismo vestido con la capa real, cogido de la mano de Yuriy, con una vestimenta más coloquial pero igualmente elegante… era el día de su boda. Ese cuadro lo tenían en la residencia de los Ivanov, y tenía muchos años sin verlo. Había olvidado su majestuosa presencia.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al enfocarse en el rostro de Yuriy y recordar en ese día su sonrisa, su mirada, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban ligeramente húmedos mientras Kai le prometía que lo amaría por el resto de su vida.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su esposo dormido, descansado en uno de los escritorios que se encontraban más lejos de él. Caminó a través de esa maravillosa habitación sin cortinas y llegó hasta el pelirrojo.

Kai se sentó a su lado en la banca y acarició su suave cabello, con el cual soñaba muchas noches. Notó que debajo de sus brazos había un papel con algo escrito, y, con cuidado, lo tomó, intentando no despertarlo aún.

En el papel yacía el siguiente texto:

"Fuiste a la primera persona que amé.

Éramos felices, el uno para el otro, pero ya no nos pertenecemos. ¿Lo hacemos, Kai?

Nuestro _para siempre_ pudo ser, más no es, y probablemente no lo será.

Tantos días sin ti y ahora ni siquiera estoy contigo estando tu aquí. ¿Jamás volverás a dirigirme esas miradas?

Ahora eres como un extraño, pero antes eras mi vida, ahora ya no siento que me necesites.

Cuando te he vuelto a ver tomaste su mano, no la mía, lo dejaste besarte, lo dejaste tocarte, duermes con él… lo amas a él

Si no era la persona que querías, ¿Para qué te casaste conmigo?

El miedo a que jamás regresaras era (tachones y más tachones)

Mejor no hubieras regresado."

Kai lo leyó una vez más.

Apretó el papel en su mano y cubrió su rostro con un brazo. Intentó respirar, pero de repente sentía que se había vuelto insignificante.

Clavó su húmeda mirada en el chico que apenas se despertaba, pero que no caía en cuenta de la realidad aún.

-No soy un extraño – le dijo y dejó el papel a un lado - ¡No soy un extraño!

Yuriy dio un respingo y se levantó de la banca. Miró a su alrededor y cuando vio el papel y la tinta fue que recordó qué estaba haciendo ahí.

\- ¡La leíste! ¡Kai! ¡No era para ti!

-Escúchame bien, Yuriy – Kai se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros – Casarme contigo es la mejor decisión que he tomado hasta ahora, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

El pelirrojo abrió la boca en sorpresa.

Boris sonrió al escuchar y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca para dejarlos solos. Indicó a los guardias que avisaran a las visitas que ése día la biblioteca estaría cerrada.

Yuriy bajó su mirada y Kai lo soltó, iba a abrazarlo, pero el ojiazul no se lo permitió.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

Kai tragó con dificultad.

-Yo… necesitaba aire

-Pero no fuiste al jardín

-No… yo…

-Fuiste con Rei

Kai clavó su mirada en él y notó como Yuriy había comenzado a temblar. Sentía el frio emanando de él, más no sabía que reacción tendría si intentarlo una vez más. Por su parte, él aún se sentía caliente, pero su temperatura comenzaba a bajar gradualmente.

-Yuriy…

-Tus labios pueden recitar los poemas más bellos de la literatura francesa – pausa – o tus manos hacer la más suave caricia… pero tus acciones no me hacen sentir **nada**

El rey le dirigió una mirada bastante molesta y después pasó a su lado, sin detenerse. Abrió la puerta, ignoró a Boris y se dirigió lejos de ahí.

Kai se quedó observando el lugar que Yuriy había ocupado.

Boris entró y se dirigió a su zar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sólo un poco más – musitó Kai – entonces Yuriy entenderá todo

-Necesita tiempo… - Boris vio lo que había escrito – pero su majestad… el chino… no debería

El zar le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo callar. Dirigió su vista al cuadro una vez más y después suspiró.

-Prepara mi carruaje. Necesito ir a comprar un mejor vino que el que tienen aquí.

-Pero su alteza, tiene audiencias que no pueden esperar.

\- ¿Cuántas personas son?

-Oh, no tomará mucho tiempo… - Boris sacó un pergamino – Hay treinta y siete personas ya en el palacio y otras cuantas en la puerta

Kai alzó una ceja - ¿Cuántas?

Boris extendió el pergamino, el cual cayó al piso y rodó

-Poco más de quinientas

El peliazul se acomodó el cabello.

\- ¿Cómo se deshace Yuriy de ellos?

-El rey… los escucha. Les da lo que quieren si le parece justo. Y si no… les propone una segunda opción. Al menos si está de buen humor.

\- ¿Y si no estoy de buen humor?

Boris recogió el pergamino.

-Les dice que regresen al siguiente día

 **~ MOSCOVIA ~**

-Su majestad, lo esperábamos la semana pasada, no sabíamos que vendría…

Yuriy se quitó su sombrero y lo entregó a su peón.

-Oh, una disculpa, es que con la llegada del Zar no tuve tiempo y olvidé totalmente avisarles

-Por favor no se disculpe, es una bendición que nos visite en ésta ocasión, simplemente le comento porque los niños no están listos, están jugando en el patio y tardaremos un rato en lo que se bañan y los ponemos presentables

-No hay necesidad de eso – respondió el pelirrojo – quiero verlos jugar

El viejillo hizo una reverencia y guio al rey y al _Doctor Kuznetsov_ al patio.

Se encontraban en el orfanato más poblado de Moscovia, con cerca de trescientos niños de entre apenas semanas hasta quince años de edad. A partir de ahí los niños eran enviados a escuelas con becas completas. Ése lugar era famoso por la calidad de sus servicios, tenían a su disposición enfermeras, doctoras, madres nodrizas para los más pequeños y maestros capacitados para los más grandes. Psicólogos y nutriólogos se daban sus vueltas regularmente y se aseguraban de que los niños tuvieran la mejor vida posible. La gente sabía que las políticas del Rey Ivanov estaban bastante enfocadas a los infantes, la justicia, la medicina, la educación y el comercio. Ésos eran los sectores que mejor regía, y la gente estaba bastante satisfecha con su reinado.

Una vez que Yuriy llegó al balcón que tenía la mejor vista al patio, se sentó en la silla y sonrió al ver a los huérfanos corriendo y riendo, con gritos agudos y apariencia muy saludable.

-Iré a preparar el quirófano. Por favor esperen aquí, mandaré por ustedes cuando esté listo, con su permiso… - el viejillo hizo una reverencia y se alejó, dejándolos solos

-Pensé que Kai vendría – comentó Bryan, quien estaba recargado en la protección del balcón, de espaldas a los niños – Aunque claro, prefiero no tenerlo cerca. En el desayuno todos estuvieron callados, y al chino no se le vio por ningún lado. Pero tan pronto pediste el carruaje y Kai comenzó a hacer preguntas, Boris parecía querer contarle mi historia de vida. Cuando dijo que hacía _experimentos con niños_ Kai pareció agitarse. Yo no le hubiera dicho así. Yo lo llamaría… _invocación_.

-Me aseguré de que viniéramos en un momento en que él estuviera ocupado, por eso no avisé. Pfff me irrita tanto que Boris le hable tanto sobre lo que haces en la ciudad… como si sólo estuviera esperando a que Kai note algo malo y te exilie

-Si eso sucediera… ¿Irías conmigo?

Yuriy alzó la vista. Los ojos de Bryan estaban clavados en los suyos, pero el sol iluminaba tanto que le molestaba, así que bajó la mirada.

-Yo creo que sí – respondió

-¿Qué sucedió anoche con Kai? ¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestro cuarto? Te iba a preguntar en el carruaje, pero te quedaste dormido tan rápido… y hoy no había tenido oportunidad. Digo, Boris no dejó de hablar en todo el desayuno

Yuriy se enfocó nuevamente en los niños, y recordó…

 **FLASH BACK**

 _-¿Estuvo bien? – Preguntó Kai_

 _-Estuvo increíble – respondió, e iba a acomodarse en su pecho, pero Kai se levantó de la cama - ¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Regresaré en un rato. Olvidé algo._

 _-Kai, espera – Yuriy se sentó – Regresa, ¿Si?_

 _-Sí._

 _El Zar se colocó su capa encima para cubrir su desnudez y salió del cuarto._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara totalmente, Yuriy la bloqueó y se mantuvo pegado a ella, escuchando los pasos de Kai, poniendo atención. Cerró los ojos. Sintió las vibraciones, reconoció su aroma, lo siguió con su mente un piso más abajo, una puerta que se abría y se cerraba… entonces salió del cuarto también, y se escabulló en silencio hasta el último lugar donde su olfato le permitía y se detuvo en seco cuando otro aroma llegó a él. Aroma a chino. Enigmático, ajeno, diferente, sucio. Un hedor repugnante._

 _Yuriy se detuvo frente a la puerta un rato, hasta que escuchó gemidos. Y no era el cuarto estuviera mal sellado contra ruido, pero sus oídos eran demasiado sensibles… tanto que cuando escuchó a Kai decir "Deberás ganarte mis labios" sintió cómo su corazón se rompía una vez más._

 _Molesto y traicionado, regresó a la habitación._

 _Yuriy se quedó observando el techo por un largo rato. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había dejado su guardia tan baja? Era apenas la segunda noche y ya había tenido cierta intimidad con su esposo…_

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Kai olvidó algo en el comedor, así que me escapé – respondió el pelirrojo

Bryan analizó su rostro, e iba a responder cuando Yuriy cambió el tema, y en ese momento confirmó que había algo que el pelirrojo no le estaba diciendo, más él ya lo sabía, y decidió que era momento de poner su plan en marcha.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

 **Cloy Jubilee~**


End file.
